Summers and Moor
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: Sonny gets a part in a movie, and when a jealous Chad threatens the leading male lead, the director has to find a new male role and chooses Chad who is bugging Sonny, yet also working to get closer to her. Summary's not as good as the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so second story here. This one will be a LOT longer than my first one, and it's still in progress, so yeah.  
Oh and throughout the story, pay attention to Chad's behavior.  
Disclaimer: THINGS I DON'T OWN: Sonny, Chad, Sonny with a Chance, the So Random Cast, the Mackenzie Falls cast, Connie Munroe, and anything else to do with the show and its characters.**

**Things I DO own: Just look down. I REPEAT I own nothing involving Sonny with a Chance's characters or So Random or Mackenzie Falls.**

_Notes_: **Romanody; **A cross between 'romance' and 'comedy'. **Stupnoyid**; a cross between 'stupid' and 'annoying'.

Rated** T**

**Romance/…???**

**Major Pairings: **Chad Dylan Cooper/ Sonny Munroe; Gabriella Finch/ Rick Farmer;

**Minor Pairings: **Rick Farmer/Sonny Munroe; Rick Farmer/ Tawni Hart

----

_Main Characters and their movie characters: _

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Derek Summers (Starts out as Amanda's best friend, but becomes her love interest.)

**Sonny Munroe**: Amanda Moor (Derek's best friend since preschool and starts to have feelings for him)

**Rick Farmer**: Jeran Sparks (Derek's best guy friend)

**Gabriella Finch**: Wendy Jose (Amanda's best girl friend)

**Ryan Culsh: **The person who Chad threatened to leave the movie or else.

**Jack Spinner: ** The director

----

Underlined font= Movie Character speak

_**Thoughts of POV person.**_

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I watched Sonny as she put her pone away and literally _bounce _over to the other _Random!s _and she started babbling excitedly about something that I wanted to know_. __**And when Chad Dylan Cooper wants to know something, he is going to find out what it is. No matter what it takes**__._

_**Alright, I'm exaggerating. In this case, I could easily walk by or just sit down by them. And if Sonny asks any questions, which I'm sure she will, I'll just use my Chadness to get**__**by.**_

So I got up and headed over to the _Random!'s _table and pulled a seat up in between Sonny and Nico, both of them ,and every other _Random! _giving me dirty looks.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, smiling flirtatiously at Sonny. _**Not that I like her or anything! I smile like that to any girl.**_

"Chad!" Sonny said, turning to me, "Guess what?"

I didn't say anything.

"_I _got a part in a movie!" Sonny said, bouncing in her seat.

"You-you got a part in a movie?" I asked, laughing nervously, "What type of movie? A comedy?"

"Well, it's kind of romantic comedy without much comedy…. So….," Sonny said.

"A romantic comedy…" I said, my nose crinkling with displeasure.

"Without much comedy I think….. Is that a problem?" Sonny asked.

"No! No, no," I said, my voice oddly high. I cleared my throat, "a romantic comedy is… is great for you!"

_**Gosh, what is coming over me? It's not like she's gonna ki-**_

"Do you have a kissing scene?" Tawni asked.

_**Oh please no…**_

Sonny flipped through her script until she got to a certain page, "Right here!"

_**Ohmygosh. She **_**does**_** have a kissing scene… but with who? **_I thought, smiling a bit as a plan came to mind.

"Oh wow! Ryan Culsh? He is _so cute_!" Tawni squealed. I frowned.

_**Shoot! Not him! Girls love him for some odd reason. Dare I say it, more than me. And I'M more popular! Luckily my agent can get a hold of him. Seeing as he used to be Culsh's agent and I know Culsh is a coward. This should be easy.**_

I stood up abruptly.

"Going so soon, Chad? You haven't even insulted me yet," Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I have to make a phone call I forgot about…" I said nervously before walking away.

After reaching the cafeteria entrance, I glanced at Sonny real quick to see if she was watching, which she wasn't, so I whipped out my phone and called my agent and walked out of the cafeteria.

"This is Cooper. I need Ryan Culsh's number. Now."

"_Can I ask why?"_

"No. Get me his number now."  
_  
"Alright, hold on a second…Alright…Here it is,_ _789-521," _he said.

"Thanks," I hung up and dialed Culsh's number.

"_Hello?" _I heard Culsh ask.

"If you don't leave this movie you're gonna be in, Summers and Moor, you'll be sorry," I said quietly.

"_Puh! You don't scare me," _he said.

"Oh, you will be scared. Once I'm done with you," I said.

"_Pfft, what are you gonna do? Who are you anyway?"_

"You don't know wanna know. And you never will."

"_Oh I think I do," _Culsh said.

"Look! If you don't leave this movie now, I will ruin your life and your. And if you don't leave it, I will know. So you better watch your back, because I'm close friends with the press. And they'll just _love _to hear what I have to say about you, Ryan Culsh. That, and I will make your life even more miserable on top of that. So watch your back if you decide to keep on with this movie. If not… Then I'll leave you alone. Think carefully. And also, tell no one of this. IF you do, I will ruin your life and career. But like I said, if you just say you quit, and don't want to do this movie, and nothing about this phone call, I will leave you completely alone."

Then I hung up and put my phone away. _**Culsh would leave, I was certain of it so hopefully**_ _**phase one, get rid of Culsh, was complete. Phase two, become lead role.**_

Then I heard footsteps behind me and I spun on my heel to see Sonny walking towards me.

"Sonny! Hi. You excited to be in your romanady?" I asked.

"My what?" Sonny asked.

"Romanady? Like romantic comedy mixed together. Get it?"

"Yeah I got it, Chad," Sonny said, "Your really didn't waist anytime leaving."

"Yeah, I forgot I had to call my agent," I said.

Sonny nodded.

"So when do you start your movie? And where….?" I asked.

"Well, I'm flying to Tennessee next week, and my mom is coming, because one of the places we'll be filming is in Wisconsin!" Sonny said excitedly.

If I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out. But since I didn't have anything to drink, I just blinked a few time.

_**I HAD to get that part! I. had. to.**_

I nodded to cover up my anxiety. Plus, why did I care so much about Sonny and her pretty hair and her beautiful smile and her… her Sonniness…

_**Great, I am falling for Sonny. I can't let her go to Wisconsin and Tenessee. So I need to go with her. I hope Culsh is coward enough and quits.**_

"Should be fun," I said.

"Aren't you excited for me?" Sonny asked, shrugging her shoulders and smiling at me in a cute way that made me smile.

"Sonny, of course I'm excited for you!" I said, sounding more enthusiastic than I felt. But I _was _the greatest actor of my generation, so it was easy.

"Thanks. But I'll miss everyone here when I do leave," Sonny said, frowning and looking down.

"Even me?" I asked, hopeful, "Because I'll miss you. Our fights, I mean…"

"Yes, even you. Our fights… I mean," Sonny said.

"But hey, we still have a full week," I said, "to spend with each other."

"Each other?" Sonny asked, crossing her arms.

"Well-um… I uh…" I stuttered.

_**What the heck? Why am I stuttering?**_

I stared at Sonny, "I… you heard me right. Each other. Well, you only have a week left here, so... and you'll be gone how long?"

"I don't know… A long time I guess," Sonny shrugged.

_Will the So Random! cast please report to Stage 3._

"Well," I started, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Chad," Sonny sighed, walking away from me.

I watched her walk away from me, looking at her, shoes up and then back down admiringly before sighing as well and walking away to my stage.

**NEXT DAY  
**So the next day, I was sitting at _my _table in the cafeteria. Yes, it was _my _table and anyone else who sat there would be sorry.

But anyway, I looked to the door as Sonny entered, on her phone looking upset. I felt a bit of hope rising in my chest as I watched her.

"No! He couldn't have quit!" Sonny said, sitting down at a table near me. Sonny's face sunk.

"But why?....Well, talk to him!... Why?... But-… No!...Alright… Yeah, I'll tell people around that we need a new Derek Summers." 

_**YEESS!! HAHA IT WORKED! Now all I have to do is become Derek Summers.**_

I smiled widely and listened to Sonny, but decided I needed to do my research on Derek Summers, so I got up and went to leave for Sonny's dressing room to find her script for the movie when I saw it sticking out of her purse.

She hung up her phone.

_**Perfect timing…**_

I walked over to Sonny and decided to put all my effort into charming Sonny, who was looking quite sad.

"Hey, Sonny," I started softly, "Why so sad?"

"Well, Ryan Culsh quit! No one knows why, he just did!" Sonny said.

"Wow, that's too bad," I said, sounding pretty convincing that I cared that Culsh quit.

"Yeah, and now we have to re cast! Mr. Spinner, our director, is coming here to LA to find another Derek."

"That must be a bummer. Guessing you have to wait longer before going to Tennessee now?" I leaned so I was close to Sonny and I put my arm around her shoulder so my hand was close to her purse.  
_**Check…**_

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, and I was really looking forward to it."

"Well, just so you know, I'm there for you," I said, turning her chin with my other hand so she was looking into my eyes.

I smiled and trapped Sonny with my eyes. I knew I did because she was staring googly eyed at me.  
_**Check!**_

"Well I'll see you later," I said softly. I carefully grabbed the script out from her purse and I knew she didn't know.

"Bye," she whispered, still trapped.

I walked away, hiding the script in my jacket.

"Check and mate!" I whispered, swaggering out of the cafeteria.

I walked to my stage, reading the script which was hidden in a _Mackenzie Falls _script.

"Puh! Boy is this cheesy! No wonder a _Random _and Culsh are slash was going to be in it! Even if the _Random _is kinda cute and has the best talent! Why this? Well, at least if I get this part, she'll be kissing-"

"Hey, Chad!" Portlyn said.

I jumped around and slammed the script shut.

"What were you reading? And who's Sonny gonna be kissing?" she asked.

"Shut it, Port, you ask too many questions."

"But all I asked was-"

"I know what you asked, I can hear. And to answer your questions, nothing and no one."

_**Kissing no one, but me.**_

"That's not what it-"

"Can it, Portlyn!" I said.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and walked away.

I shook my head and flipped through until I found the kissing scene. I read through it several times until it was embedded in my head. And each time I read it, I pictured Sonny and myself.

"So, you enjoying that scene?" I heard a voice that made me freeze say.

"Sonny," I turned around, "What… what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I figured when I saw my script was gone, and it was in my purse _before _you came over to me, that you had it," Sonny said, folding her arms.

"Well, I'm done with it now, so here," I said, handing her the script.

"So why are you interested in it anyway?" Sonny asked, taking the script.

"I… I thought I might…well…" I started.

"Try out for Derek? Oh my gosh, Chad, NO!" Sonny said.

"Why? You said you'd miss me when you left! So if I do try out and get the part then we can be together and fight all day!" I said, standing up.

"No, Chad! I could care less about that! I just don't want to kiss you!" Sonny said.

"Oh, I think you do!" I said, gritting my teeth and walking closer to Sonny who now took a step back.

"How come everyone thinks I want to kiss you! Gosh, you're so stupnoyid!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stupnoyid: Stupid and annoying combined!" she explained.

"Look, whether I'm stupnoyid to you or not, I know you want to kiss me," I said.

"Get real and get a life!" Sonny said.

"For your information, I am real and I have a life, which actually is better without you!" I said, my voice getting high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so shorter chapter this time, but people seem to really like the first chapter, so disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sonny with a chance.  
Read and Review!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Get real and get a life!" I said.

"For your information, I am real and I have a life, which is actually better without you!" he yelled at me.

"FINE! I never liked you Chad Dylan Cooper! You're just a jerk with no feelings what-so-ever! So don't talk to me!"

"You're the one who came and talked to me first!" Chad said.

"Like it matters! I came to get something of _mine _back from you which _you _stole!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" I screamed, ending it. I whipped around and I felt my hair hit Chad in the face as I did so and walked until I reached the Prop House, muttering things about Chad as I did so.

"Wow, could you be any louder?" Tawni asked when I reached the Prop House.

"What are talking about?" I asked.

"I could hear you and Chad from here. Your flirt fighting has gotten WAY out of control!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not flirting with him! And also, Ryan Culsh quit the movie and now Chad wants to audition for Derek! Can you believe it?" I said.

"Actually, I think he'd make a good Derek," Tawni said.

"What!?" I exclaimed, a bit taken aback from what Tawni said.

"Yeah, Tawni, you know Derek _kisses _Amanda, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Tawni shrugged, fixing her makeup.

"And I play Amanda and if Chad played-"then I realized that Tawni _wanted _me and Chad to kiss! "That's low, Tawni!"

"What? Apparently, _I'm _the only one who knows that you and Chad should be together! Not even you and Chad know you like each other!"

"Well, even if Mr. Spinner thinks about choosing Chad, I'm sure I could dissuade him to think otherwise!"

"Well we all know Chad, and that even if you got Spinner to think about not casting Chad, he would probably do anything to procure this movie spot," Tawni said.

"You're probably right… But Chad's just so pretentious! Even when acting like that, he can still enthrall anyone with his stupid charm and stupid smile and sparkly eyes!" I said.

"Did you understand anything they just said?" Nico asked Grady. I looked at them.

"Not a word!" Grady said.

"Then how about getting a word-a-day calendar?" Tawni said.

"Then you can understand and use big words like that!" I said. Grady and Nico looked surprised, and I realized I was a bit rude, "Sorry, guys, I've just got a lot of things going on."

"Anyway, when is Spinner coming?" Tawni asked.

"Well, he'll be here in two days for a week, casting people and then it will be another day or so afterwards, so he can decide," I said.

**Sonny's POV  
After Chad's audition for Derek Summers  
**

I had finally gotten to meet who I was working with in the movie, and they were great! I really enjoyed talking to Gabriella.

It was just after Chad's audition and I saw him swagger out of the room, winking and making that annoying 'click' sound at me while making the gun shape with his hands at me as he passed me. I glared at him before the itching to ask Mr. Spinner who he liked came to me.

Chad was the last audition for the day, so when Spinner came out, I stopped him, "So… Who'dya like today?" I mean, it was only the first of seven days… Even if he _did _like Chad's audition today, he was certain to find a different guy. Because seriously, I would kiss anyone, besides Chad! Except Nico and Grady…. Never…

"Well… I was thinking that, that last guy has the best talent for the one's I've seen today…-_**Gosh, there must have been really bad auditions for today if CHAD was the best!-**_There were a couple others, I'll think about them, also… But the week is young and we have plenty for auditions to look at," Spinner said.

"Alright! Thanks!" I said, rolling my eyes and blowing my bangs out of my face when he left.

"What's wrong? You seemed a bit distracted when we were talking earlier, and now you have that same look on your face…" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's just… _him,"_ I said.

"Who? Spinner?"

"No, Chad. The last guy who winked at me and did that clicky thing. I know him. For almost a year. He's so annoying, and now he wants to be in this movie! WHY did Culsh have to quit?" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Gabriella leaned close to my ear, "Well, Culsh only told me and Rick, but, he said he was threatened! By whom he doesn't know…"

"So he got threatened by someone?" I said.

Gab nodded.

"Chad did seem like he was acting when I got off the phone with you and was 'there' for me! I bet it was him!" I said, "Wait- it wasn't a death threat was it?"

Gab shook her head, "No, he said it was an 'I'm gonna ruin your life and career' threat."

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you later…" I said, running off.

I saw Chad in front of me after a while and slowed my pace when I got right behind him. He still hadn't noticed me, so I poked him hard on the shoulder, scaring him, he jumped around and blinked at me.

"Sonny! What do you want?" Chad asked me.

"I know it was you who threatened Ryan Culsh!" I said.

"Was not!" he said.

"Uh-huh, sure. Then who was it? Because if I recall, you came right over to me after I got off the phone, and you were acting like you actually cared that he quit! And then you took my script and memorized the lines! It was you!" I said.

"Well, you recalled wrongly. Anyway, we all know that I'm gonna get the part. It's destiny."

"What is it with you and destiny?"

"Oh, and when I do get the part, you _will_ fall in love with me. I realized that the _So Random! _set, just wasn't the right vibe. And you can't joke your way out of this kiss! It will have to be real. Lip. To. Lip."

"There is no way of knowing you'll get the part! We have six days and hundreds of more auditions!" I said.

"Yes, but again, everyone knows I will get the part," Chad said confidently.

"Look, Chad, I don't want you in this movie!" I said.

"I think you do. You'd miss me too much if I didn't come."

"Would _not_!" I said.

"Mhm. Suuurrre," Chad smiled.

"What? I'm not lying."

"Sure you're not."

"Chad!"

"What?"

"GRAH!" I groaned loudly in exasperation before storming off.

**Six days later**

**Chad's POV**

I headed over to Mr. Spinner with an idea in mind. An idea that would surely get me the part.

Luckily he was alone, and he was talking to other people who I didn't know who, to my pleasure, got up and left, leaving Spinner alone.

I came up behind him quietly and watched as he looked at pictures of a few people, including mine, and was mumbling to himself.

I leaned down to his ear, "So… Who are you thinking? For the part of Derek?"

Spinner looked at me, "What do you want, Cooper?"

"The part of Derek."

"Mr. Cooper, there are plenty of people who can get the part," Spinner said.

I pulled out a wad of cash and held it in front of him.

"I do not take bribes, Mr. Cooper," Spinner said.

"Not even five hundred in cash?" I asked, waving the cash in front of his nose.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper," Spinner said.

"Eight hundred and fifty?" I offered.

Spinner seemed to be thinking. Then after a moment he said, "I'm sorry. No,"

It was time to over pay now. Since he was going to be tough about it. I was rich. I had money. So I said, "Two thousand and four hundred dollars?"  
He paused and looked at me, "You're hired."

I smiled, took out a check and wrote him the amount and then gave him the check, which he took quickly.

"Oh, and one more thing… this is _our little secret,_" I said.

"Deal, I will tell no one," he said.

"Good… And thank you," I said, walking away.

"Wait…" Spinner said, "Thank _you. _And here's a script."

He handed me a script and I turned around and took it and then turned back around and walked away.

I was gonna find Sonny to gloat to.

I found Sonny rehearsing.

I whistled shortly to catch her attention.

"Everyone take fifteen," I heard Marshall say when everyone looked at me.

I held up the script as Sonny walked down to me, "Guess who got the part of Derek."

"You _didn't!_" Sonny hissed.

"But I did," I smiled.

"I. Hate. You. So. So. So much, Chad. Dylan. Cooper!" she spat.

"Aw, that's too bad, because I am _dying _to work with you!" I said.

"Then die already!" Sonny said.

"Oo! That hurt!" I said jokingly, putting a hand on my chest.

"Chad! You! I- just… YOU!" she stuttered, apparently so mad she had nothing intelligent to say.

_**Boy, am I making. Her. MAD! But gosh, she is so cute when she's angry!**_

I smiled indulgently at her.

Sonny's mouth moved like she was talking, but I heard nothing.

I gawked at her for awhile until reality struck, "Wha-? Sorry…" I said.

"You are so unbelievable! Come brag and then ignore what I'm saying!" Sonny said, "I'd call you something, but, I'm not supposed to use that kind of language!" And she turned to walk away.

"I really am looking forward to working with you, Sonny," I said.

She turned around, "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because. I like you."

"Well, I don't… Maybe… I don't know!" Sonny said, "Why did you do this, Chad?"

"Because… I… I couldn't bear the thought of you doing this…with a different guy…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that last part."

"Forget it," I said.

"Tell me."

"No," I said.

"Tell me," Sonny said, flirtatiously. I gave her an odd look.

Her tone was confusing me. I shook out of it,

"No!"

"You know you want to," she said in a sing-songy voice, touching my arm around my elbow and slowly grabbing my hand, which sent tingles through my body.

"What's gotten into you, Sonny?" I asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion, setting the feeling I got from her aside and pushing her hand off mine.

"Never mind. Please just tell me?" Sonny asked, going back to her normal voice.

"No," I said.

"Chad, come on!"

"I'll tell you how I feel, then!"

"Fine! How?"

I grabbed her waist, pulled her close and kissed her quickly, yet passionately, in front of the whole _So Random! _cast. I let her go after a second, or so and said, "Does that tell you anything?"

"It tells me that you were a jealous jerk, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Then don't ask next time!" I said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I finished, walking away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I forgot to add this little part, but we're getting a bit more into the story now, and I'll try to add maybe two chapters a day, but I have nothing else to do, and I'm excited for people to read this!  
Oh and Survivor starts up soon! YAY!  
Oh tomorrow I have to go to the dentist and get a couple cavities filled, so I'm not sure how well I'll feel until later in the day, so I'm not sure how much of this I'll get in.  
Okay so Disclaimer: I own no SWaC things,  
Alright, long author notes is over.**_****_

Girls can be so difficult! Well, she'll come around soon… hopefully…

I sighed and walked to my show stage to tell everyone I got a part in the movie.

**A few days later, on the flight to Tennessee **

Sonny and I sat by each other in the first class section, along with everyone else who was going to be in the movie and Sonny's mother, who was on Sonny's other side.

Sonny's mom wasn't going to be in first class, but that woman could be pretty dang intimidating!

So she got to sit here. No bugging Sonny. Because I was scared of her mom, and if I made Sonny upset enough, I could be in trouble. So I pretty much just listened to my I-pod and watched movies and television shows_** With me in them, of course, **_so I was pretty entertained. But I was kinda itching for an argument.

I saw Sonny's mother engrossed in a movie, so I poked Sonny.

"What, Chad?" Sonny asked. I noticed she hadn't been that relaxed on the whole flight.

"You enjoying the flight?" I asked.

"Shut it about planes, Chad, I hate flying!" she said nervously.

"Well, you know you're safer in the air than driving a car?" I said.

"I find it hard to believe that," I said.

"Well, it's true," I flipped open my script for Summers and Moor and started looking through it. I raised my eyebrows and smiled a bit.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"We have to ride horses!" I said.

"What? Horses?" She gasped. And not a happy gasp.

"Yeah, you don't like horses?" I asked.

"No! And I don't even know how to ride one!" Sonny said.

"Really? I thought you, being a country-girl 'n all, would know how to ride," I said.

"Well… I've just never learned how!" Sonny said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Not a mocking laugh, but a shocked laugh.

"Really? Well, I can help you. Because believe it or not, I happen to like horses and know how to ride them. I'm actually a professional!"

"Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny said.

"Well, no, but I don't hate them. And they're nice once you get used to the smell."

We both laughed and talked a bit now and then, but nothing any of us would remember later.

**It was four hours later **and the flight had just finished and now me, Sonny, her mom, and the rest of the movie cast were heading to the place we were staying. When we finally got there got there I was horrified.

It was smallish-medium. And it looked…. _Countryish…_ick. Plus it was in the middle of nowhere.

----

_**What a horrible icky place! Ugh. But, anything to keep an eye on Sonny… Man… I bet it smells.**_

I scowled at the house and Sonny had a weird look of something I couldn't comprehend…. It looked like displeasure, but she looked at the house in a way that made me think she didn't mind the house.

I already knew I was not going to enjoy Tennessee…

Someone had asked Spinner why we were staying her, and he said: Because it will help to get us in the mood!

I scowled again and we all walked to and in the house.

_**OH. It DOES smell! Clean?**_

Then I saw a few people around there, and to my amazement they were _working! _I hadn't expected there to be anyone here.

"Oh, yes, the crew is here! They'll be here once every week, on Friday, to straighten up the house," Spinner said.

I smiled. _**Haha! A cleaning crew! This might be better than I thought.**_

I eyed Sonny quickly to see her reaction. She was watching the cleaning crew pretty much emotionlessly. Then I felt like I was being watched and glanced behind me. Rick was looking at me.

"What?" I whispered.

Rick looked away from me and looked at the others who were moving away. I went to walk away and Rick stopped me. I turned, "_What?" _I asked, annoyed.

"I noticed how you keep watching Sonny. She's cute huh?" Rick said, "I should totally ask her out."

I laughed.

"What?" Rick asked.

"There is _no WAY _you are gonna ask Sonny out," I growled.

"Why not?" Rick asked. I didn't answer and Rick laughed.

"Oh-ho-ho, I get it! You _like _her!"

"Pffft! Pfft! Puh, I do NOT like _Sonny!_" I said.

"Alright, then I guess I'll go ask her out!" Rick said, walking past me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Haha, no," I said, "You will leave her alone!"

"You can't tell me who or who not I can or can't date!" Rick said.

"Well what if she doesn't even like you?"I asked.

"Well, it's worth a –"

"You two stop chatting, come on!"Spinner said.

I glared at Rick and walked down the hall and Spinner showed me to my room. The house looked small, but at least I got my own… wait…. One… two… three… three beds?

"Rick, get over here!" Spinner said.

_**Ewww…. I'm sharing a room with Spinner and Rick. I'm sure that's what I'm doing.**_

I walked in and Rick and Spinner followed me. I tossed my luggage on the bed that looked best to me. (The one that was not a bunk bed and the one that was farthest away _from _the bunk beds, at the other side of the room.)

Rick gave me a nasty look and I smiled smugly at him.

"Alright, boys, so I'm going to check up on Miss Munroe and Miss Finch and we will all head out to the living room for a quick talk," Spinner said.

Me and Rick both nodded and Spinner left to get the girls.

"Stay away from Sonny," I whispered dangerously to Rick before walking out as well.

Later when everyone was in the living room, Rick, Gabriella, Sonny and I were in the living room with Spinner and Mrs. Munroe.

"Alright, so tomorrow we meet the horses at the ranch and start riding them to get used to them"

We all nodded to show we were listening and Spinner started talking again. _**Blah, blah, blah, blah, and blllaaaaahhhh! **_That was all I heard after that.

I sighed listening to what Spinner was saying. Well… I wasn't really listening… just half-way paying attention to what he was talking about and I was watching Sonny, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand.

After awhile Spinner said, "Alright, go ahead and explore the house if you want, you can outside, but there is a border, but don't go past the flags."

Everyone left then, besides Sonny, me and Rick.

"Hey, Sonny," Rick started, "if you don't know how to ride a horse, I suppose I can teach you."

I balled my fist and then leaned forward to speak before Sonny could reply, "You know, Rick, I actually offered to teach Sonny how on the plane."

"Oh and what would the 'greatest actor of our generation' know about riding horses?" Rick asked.

"A lot, actually, I've done more than drama!" I said, "I've had my fair share of horses."

"Chad-" Sonny started loudly.

I looked at her, "Sonny, it's fine. There is no reason to be ashamed that you can't ride a horse. I'll teach you."

"Fine," Sonny said, "Sorry, Rick."

"Don't worry about it!" Rick said quickly, looking straight at me for a moment before standing up and walking away.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked me.

"I offered to help you learn how to ride a horse!" I said.

"Well, Rick offered first! Apparently he knows how, he could've helped me!" Sonny said.

"Are you not pleased?" I asked.

"Whatever," Sonny grumbled, walking away. I smiled. It's turning out to be a good day!

**Next day**

So it was early that morning and we all got a rude awakening at 6:00AM sharp.

So did the girls after we got woken up, apparently. But not as rude. I sighed and hauled myself out of oddly comfy bed. Who knew something so ugly and plain could be so comfy?

Anyway, I was the first one who was out of bed besides Spinner and I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I found the fridge and cupboards well stocked and helped myself to a few things.

Then I saw Gabriella, Mrs. Munroe, Sonny, Rick and then Spinner come out.

After we all ate and everyone, but Connie, got dressed for riding horses, we got in the car and we drove the fifteen-twenty minute ride to the horse ranch, where our horses were at. When we got there, I told Spinner I'd teach Sonny how to ride, the best I could. He sad ' Haha, no way. You can help, but there will be a trainer here.'

So I grumbled to myself and nodded. Then I thought, 'What. In the world. Was I thinking? I cannot ride a horse!'

…_**Well… I am an actor… Learning new lines can't be harder than riding a horse!**_

I looked at the horse I was supposed to be riding. I was happy, because me and Sonny got to share the same arena. Not happy because I had to ride the horse. And I didn't know how, even though I said I did, because I was being a showoff.

I sighed when I heard we had to brush the smelly horses first.

I walked over to my horse and I watched Sonny as she walked to hers.

The horse looked at me when I came by its side.

"And who might you be?" I asked it.

"This is Banjo," the instructor told me.

She talked me through what to do, and I swear I heard Sonny laughing a bit at me as she gave her horse the same treatment.

"What's so funny, Sonny?" I growled at her.

"That you lied about horses!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and finished grooming it. Then after Sonny and I tacked our horses we brought them to the center of the arena to get on them.

I failed mounting the horse several times, and even threw myself on the other side of the horse, but finally got it.

Sonny got it on her second try, and I scowled at that.

"Some professional you are!" Sonny laughed.

I growled at her (the best to my ability) and got my horse into a walk.

I heard another set of hooves follow me and we just walked for awhile and did a few other things that still involved walking and then we moved onto trotting.

These lessons went on a long time since we started filming the horse scene tomorrow.

It was two hours later and we were able to leave. Both me and Sonny were pretty tired. Well, Sonny looked tired.

Me, Sonny, Rick, and Gabriella all got in the car, pretty zonked. All of us had had horse lessons, so we all we so tired. Spinner drove us to the house, our home for now I guess, and when we got there we just crashed on the couches, and Sonny, too tired to care, she crashed right by me and leaned against my shoulder. I smiled to myself. This was nice.

Sonny sighed heavily and nestled into my side. I noticed her mom eyeing her and me oddly so I shifted a bit, but not enough to disturb Sonny. Then I saw Rick who was glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and mouthed, "Get over it."

Rick rolled his eyes and I looked at everyone else who happened to notice us.

Spinner stood up, "Alright, anyone hungry?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

Rick and Gab said they were hungry, but me and Sonny said nothing. So Rick, Spinner and Gab all headed to the kitchen, and Mrs. Munroe followed.

And he was different than other directors. More like one of the ones who like to get to know the people they are directing. Become friends.

I sighed and rested my head on Sonny's. Her breathing had evened out in a peaceful way and I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and I touched her hair with the arm that wasn't around her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me, "Almost fell asleep there for a second!" she yawned.

I smiled, "It's alright. Oh, and by the way, you smell like a horse!"

She smiled, "You do too. Oh, and I can't believe you lied about horses!"

I shrugged, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny laughed a bit and then stopped, attempting to scoot closer to me again, but only succeeded in sliding lower.

I looked at her and sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Just tired. And weirded out by what you are doing!" I said.

Sonny went to sit up. "Wait!" I said loudly.

She stopped. "I didn't say I didn't like it!" I said.

She repositioned herself anyway so she was close to me, but not _as _close as she was, to my slight disappointment.

"Did you have fun on the horses?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Man I am so tired!" she yawned again.

I nodded and yawned also, "Me too."

Sonny leaned against my shoulder again and closed her eyes. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes and I lost consciousness.

Then I was being shaken awake by someone and I woke up to see where Sonny was, a blanket was now. She must have gotten up sometime in the night.

"Get up, eat something, and then go take a shower when Sonny's done!" Spinner said grouchily, "And put this on!" he waved a bundle of cloth in front of my face and then tossed it on the couch.

I groaned and did what Spinner said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy I got reviews! Lol, okay well here's the fourth chapter! Oh and I just realized that not much happens in Tennessee….. Okay, a few big things happen.**

BUT ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING SWaC-Ee.  
…..Oh and sorry for the cheesy movie lines… but I've never written a movie, and when I wrote this- I had no clue what to make them say! So yeah. Cheesy movie lines and lotsa Sonny and Chad in this chapter!

**Sonny's POV**

I was mentally kicking myself all day for almost falling asleep on Chad. It was one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to me recently. And I hardly talked to him besides when we were running lines while riding our horses again.

Then I put my script down while we were talking and I stopped.

"Sonny, you alright?" Chad asked.

"No, I keep thinking about last night! We shouldn't have done that, I almost fell asleep on you!" I said.

Chad nodded.

"Alright, let's run more lines," I sighed.

"Nah, we can focus on riding for a bit, we can run lines later," Chad said, riding over to me. I was looking down and frowning.

"Hey. It's alright. It's no big deal! It's not like anything happened last night!"

"Yeah, but it still was embarrassing!" I said, looking at him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about! We were tired we almost fell asleep on a couch that happened to be nearly as comfortable as a bed! Well, I did. You left," Chad said.

I sighed and Chad lounged back in his saddle, holding the reins with one hand and putting the other on the horse's rump. We were now just sitting there, staring at each other in silence.

"It's alright, Sonny," Chad told me one last time, smiling.

Then a small smile crept onto my face, causing Chad to smile wild triumphant at his success in cheering me up. Then he walked away from me and started trotting around the arena.

I watched him and bit my lip slightly, sighing. Then I smiled a bit and trotted after him.

**Next week**

We had gotten done a bit of filming now and the camera crew had come to the house the day after horse riding, so the house was a bit more crowded, now.

Well, today we were filming the horse-riding scene, so this should be interesting… Maybe, we'll see.

We were already there and we also had done some more filming today, but now we were doing more, and I was looking forward to this scene, but also unhappy, because I had to tell Chad's character that I loved him.  
"Alright, Sonny, get your horse ready, Chad, you will just be walking yours for now, but you'll be riding later, so get yours ready, too!" Spinner said.

I got my horse ready, and so did Chad and we got to our positions, "Alright, and ACTION!"

"I enjoyed talking with you, Amanda," Derek said.

"I enjoy talking to you, too, Derek… And there is something I want to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," Amanda said.

"What is it? I'm all ears!" Derek said.

"I lov-!"  My horse got spooked by something and reared, causing me to fall off of her and the way I landed, I fell right on top of Chad! My horse turned and ran, and Chad's did the same.

People rushed to us and asked us if we were fine. I said I was fine, and Chad nodded as well. Then my arm gave way for some reason and because my arm was keeping me away from being too close to Chad, but it gave way, I fell, our chests now pressed close together now, along with our foreheads. He was now pinned to the ground. I moved my forehead off his.

"I am so sorry, Chad!"I whispered.

Chad smiled, "It's fine."

Chad chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing, that was just sort of funny to me!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, not the fact that you fell off the horse, but more so the fact you landed on me. By the way you can get off of me now."

"Oh, sorry!"I gasped, trying to push myself up, more of my wait on the arm I had accidently hurt, and I fell right back down into my previous position. So Chad gently pushed me up and we both stood up.

"Sonny!" I heard Rick yell, rushing over to me, "Sonny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rick!" I said, laughing a bit. "I might be sore later…. But no harm done at the moment."

"Good," Rick said.

"Wait, Sonny, your arm?" Chad said, looking at my arm.

I looked at it. It wasn't that big so I just shrugged, "I'll deal with it later. It might just be a pulled muscle."

Spinner sighed, "Everyone take ten."

Everyone backed away from me and Chad, besides Rick and Gabriella, but after I asked them to leave, they did.

"I wonder what spooked Daisy," I sighed.

"I don't know… It scared Banjo, too," Chad said, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, just might be a bit bruised and my arm hurts," I said.

"Just bruised? How about your arm?"

"Yes, Chad! I'm fine," I said.

"Just wanna make sure."

"Are you alright?" I asked,

Chad nodded, "Might be sore… But right now I'm fine."

"Good."

--

When our break was done, we redid the horse scene easily. The only part that was hard for me as Amanda was telling Chad's character, Derek, that I loved him. But with my hesitation, Spinner liked it a lot better than just jumping in a saying it. No one knew about my crush on Chad, so these love scenes were odd… It's like I could tell him my feelings without him knowing I was telling him my feelings.

"Sonny, you did really great at this part! It was really like you really meant that you liked me," Chad said. I immediately froze and then laughed nervously.

"Well, it is acting! I tried to do my best, you were good too! Better than you are on _Mackenzie Falls_," I said.

"That's because this script is better, and not as _lame!_"Chad said.

"You think your show is lame?"I asked.

"Don't tell anyone. But yeah. It's worse than your show!" he said.

"Wow… That's not something I expected to hear!"I said, "Wait, you're not acting are you?"

"No, I'm not. Now let me see your arm," Chad requested.

I sighed and held it out and he looked at it, touching it a bit. I didn't feel any pain until I pulled it back. I gasped in shock and pain and figured I pulled a muscle in my elbow.

"Alright, I guess I did hurt my arm… I'll deal with it later, though…"

"Noooo…. We'll deal with it now!"Chad said.

"Really, Chad, really?"I asked.

"Yes. Come. Now," Chad said, grabbing my good arm and walking over to the medical people who were out here.

After my arm was checked on, I was told that I needed to take it easy, and I took some pain killers, and then I was fine. Filming went good the rest of that day and we went home.

I sat down on the couch with dinner and sat by Gabriella and both of us were talking a long time with each other. I noticed I was being stared at and I looked to the other side of the long couch and saw Rick staring at me.

"Can I help you?"I asked him.

"No, nope, I'm good," he said. I sighed and glanced at Chad who looked up from the Summers and Moor script, and he half smiled and winked at me.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and started talking to Gabriella again, but now I couldn't stop glancing at Chad and I kept forgetting what me and Gabriella were talking about, then I finally lost it and lost myself staring at Chad.

It was when Chad looked at me I shook back into reality.

"Sonny? Are you alright?"Gab asked me.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving Chad's face, "Yeah I'm fine…"

Chad was giving me a weird look now, "Sonny?"he asked, "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me? I just told Gab I was fine!"I snapped/yelled.

"Wow, hey! Just askin'!" Chad said, holding his hands up in defense.

I looked down, "Sorry."

"What's with all the noise?" my mom asked me, walking into the room.

"No cause I guess…" I mumbled, still looking down.

My mom gave me a warning look before walking back into the girls' room to probably read some more.

Chad got up and sat down by me now and Gabriella got up and said something to Rick, and they both stood up and walked away, leaving me and Chad alone.

"You're not alright, are you?" Chad asked me when Rick and Gab left.

"I don't know…" I sighed, "I just keep thinking about the movie and our… kissing scene…"

"Yeah… that part… You know what they say… Practice makes perfect!" Chad laughed.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"Well… I'm sure Spinner will have us practice… I've kissed someone for a movie and the director had us practice…"

Chad shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never want to think of that day again."

"Well… I wouldn't want to practice right now anyway!" I said.

"Really, Sonny? Sonny?" Chad asked me.

I looked at him. I hated it when he said that.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why? Don't you like me?" Chad asked sadly.

I gasped, "That's not fair."

"Well… it _is _just acting. And I suppose if you're a good kisser, you won't have to practice until the director makes us," he sighed.

"Well… uh… I… I don't know how well I kiss… I've only kissed two guys in my life…" I said.

"I could always tell you."

"Tell me, Chad, face to face. Do you want to kiss me, or me to kiss you, because you want to? Or do you seriously want to practice for the movie?" I asked.

"Uhm… Sonny, I like you."

"I like you too…?" I said.

"Like, like you like you. Do you like-like me?"

"Uh…. I do' know… You do?"

"Yeah… so which question do you think that applies to?"

"Mainly one… but two is in there somewhere…" I said nervously.

"So… you wanna do it?"

"Wanna do what?" I don't know why, but his question caught me off guard.

"Ya' know… practice…?"

"Do you want to?" I asked quickly.

Without saying anything, Chad leaned in and my breathing became shallow and my pulse increased dramatically.

Chad noticed my breathing and pulled away a bit. I immediately put my hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

We were staring into each other's eyes and when I touched Chad, he smiled coolly and then leaned in again. I closed my eyes, when we were a few centimeters apart and finally, after what seemed like years, but was only seconds, our lips connected and I felt like I had been injected with a large volt electricity as a large wave of tingling rushed through my body.

I increased the kiss slightly and only pulled away when I could no longer breathe. Both of us then stared at each other before I turned my focus away from Chad and gasped in shock as I realized: We had an audience. A large one. Rick, Gabriella, Spinner, most of the crew and my _MOM._ They were all staring at us.

"Hey! We had to practice sometime!" I defended.

"Wha-what she said!" Chad gasped, his breathing still heavy. I was still breathing heavy, as well and I turned to look at Chad, "Let's go out for a bit."

I stood up and pulled Chad up with me also.

It was still plenty bright outside and I promised we would be back soon.

I stormed outside, very displeased, and I was still dragging Chad behind me.

"Sonny! Sonny, stop! Ow!" Chad asked me. I didn't stop until we got to the middle of the meadow.

And then I dropped Chad's sleeve and paced around until Chad spoke.

"Sonny! Stop pacing. There is nothing wrong with what we did!" he said.

"We both know that that had _nothing _to do with practicing for the movie!" I spat, "And it's bad enough that everyone had to see it!"

"Sonny. I repeat, we did nothing wrong!"

"The only bright side to this is that we aren't home so we can't be bothered by this!"

"But _you're _bothered by it, Sonny. And by the way, you are a great kisser!" Chad smiled.

"You're not bad yourself," I muttered, stopping my pace and folding my arms, standing a bit away from each other.

We stared at each other hard before we both strode quickly towards each other the short distance we were away and embraced each other and crushed our lips together, not being able to hold it in any longer. Chad hands moved to my waist and I twisted mine in his hair, pressing myself as close to him as possible.

I would have been fine to never move from that position ever. But, feeling annoyed with life and the need for oxygen, after nearly a minute I reluctantly pulled away to breath.

I looked at Chad who was blinking violently, "Wow," he said, pretty much falling down into the grass. I nodded and sat down in the tall grass by him, feeling light headed.

"That was-"

"Yeah, it was," Chad said before I could even finish.

"-crazy," I finished.

"Crazy," Chad echoed.

"Good crazy," I said, breathing heavily.

Chad nodded, "Good crazy… yeah. Something I never thought I'd do that like….that…"

"Same here!" I gasped, "It was nice though!"

"Yeah," Chad panted, "It was!"

"So how much longer do you think we have in Tennessee?" I asked, eagerly changing the subject.

"Two weeks I think…" Chad said.

I nodded, "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT, shorter chapter than the others, but come on, I can't give you too much at once! *wink wink nudge nudge* Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn AnYtHiNg **

**In Wisconsin-Sonny's House**

Sonny had a very welcoming reunion home. I watched from the back and tried to save myself from her younger sister who nearly passed out when she saw me. So I signed a few things, took a picture and answered some of her questions and then I just sat at the back of the wall by myself as I watched Sonny be attacked in hugs from her huge brother who looked best not to get in a fight with, and greetings from her sisters, her dad, and a WHOLE lot of questions.

I sighed and looked around her house here. It was nice. Homey. Welcoming. Warm. With nice people. Everything opposite of my cold, clean, empty, large house. Her parents were nice as well, but Sonny's mom could be scary sometimes.

I turned away from it all and walked outside, sighing.

"Oh! Chad Dylan Cooper!"squealed a familiar voice. I looked around and saw Lucy, Sonny's friend looking at me.

"Hey…"I muttered.

"Why are you here in Wisconsin?"she asked me.

"A movie me and Sonny are in…" I said, "She's inside her house if you're wondering."

"So I'll see you around maybe?"she asked hopefully.

"Yeah…"I said.

And she walked inside.

I sat on the sidewalk and it was maybe twelve minutes later when Sonny came out, "Hey, Chad. I saw you leave. I was gonna come out sooner, but Lucy came in and stuff, so that took awhile. Anything wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. It was just a bit crowded in there for me."

That was a lie, but I didn't want her to know I was jealous of her family.

Then I heard a voice say, "Hey, Girlfriend!"and there was a guy running up, past me and he grabbed Sonny and kissed her passionately, but from what I could tell, Sonny wasn't kissing him back. But I still stared at them in disgust.

Sonny pushed him away, "Hi," she said.

"Why haven't you called me? It's been months!" The guy I supposed to be Cameron asked.

"Been busy," Sonny said, "You could have called me!"

"I would have, but I totaled my phone accidently and my parents won't get me a new one. They think I'm irresponsible," he shrugged, "But I didn't mean to! My sister got a hold of it and she's little and she left it out in the driveway and I rolled over it."

"You got your license?"Sonny asked.

"No, of course not! I rolled over it with my tractor!"

I scoffed nosily. _**What a LOSER!**_

Cameron and Sonny both looked down at me and I stood up.

"OH! You're that Chad Dylan Cooper dude!"he said.

"Who else would I be?"I spat.

"Chad…"Sonny breathed an admonition to me.

I sighed and changed my attitude, "You must be Cameron! Sorry about what I said a second ago. Long flight."

"Has Sonny spoken of me?"Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

Cameron smiled and turned back to Sonny, "Sonny, I'm so glad that none of those Hollywood guys have gotten to you!"

Sonny smiled nervously, "Yeah… So-so am I…"

_**Poor Sonny. She **_**did **_**fall for one of those Hollywood guys! ME. Haha.**_

"And now we're back together! How long are you here?"

"Weeks probably. Most of our filming is here."

"And we do our KISSING scene soon!"I said loudly, laughing.

"Kissing scene?"Cameron asked confusedly.

"It's for our movie. There's nothing between me and Chad," Sonny said too quickly.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Sonny said.

I smiled, knowing she didn't really mean it. At least I think she didn't mean it…

I blinked a moment, thinking.

"Chad? Are you alright?" Sonny asked me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"Alright, then, do you two wanna go inside?"Sonny asked.

"Sure," Cameron said.

I nodded and all three of us headed inside.

We were all just hanging out and I as mainly talking with Sonny's dad and brother when my phone suddenly rang.

I excused myself and walked outside, "CDC he-DAD!" I gasped, "What-what are you… what are you c-calling for?"

_**This can't be good.**_

I listened to him speak, "So what that Daisy left?" I asked. I really didn't care about any of my step-moms or Dad's girlfriends. I held the phone away from my ear a bit to avoid going deaf from his screaming.

"I did no such thing; you know I never have anything to do with your girlfriends!" I said.

"Look… No… But I-…" I seemed to be completely unable to get a word in at this. But finally I yelled, "LISTEN TO ME. Just once! If you want me to stay away from you and your life, I have no problem with that! Just stop blaming me for your problems!.... FINE! Maybe I won't come back!" and I slammed the phone shut and squeezed it tightly in my hand.

"Chad?" a familiar voice asked lightly, "Is everything alright?"

"No," I said, shoving my phone in my pocket. I turned to Sonny, "Ever since _she _died, he's blamed me for everything that goes wrong with him! He constantly reminds me of _her _and how it was 'my fault' that _she _died!"

I paused.

"Why does he blame you?" Sonny asked me.

"Me and my mom were in a car crash... I was eight... we were hit by an SUV and only…only one of us made it out of the hospital... I didn't escape unscathed though.

I broke my arm and my side was pretty beat up," I said.

"Chad, I'm so sorry..." Sonny said, "But... why does your dad blame you for that?"

I sighed, "Me and my mom were really close. She had given me something to open... I don't quite remember. But it was paper. And I got a paper cut, but no big, right? Well tell my mom that. If anything happened to me, she would stop everything to make sure I was fine. That may make her sound over protective, but hey, I was eight.  
"So anyway, I got the paper cut and of course it hurt, and I yelled 'ouch!' and my mom immediately looked behind her, turning her whole torso to look at me, make sure I was okay… But by doing so, she turned the wheel sideways, jerking us into the other lane," I sighed and didn't notice my eyes which were now stinging with tears, "An SUV happened to be coming and... we got hit... I was in the back, so it didn't hurt me as much, but it hit the side my mom was on... I was knocked unconscious... and the next thing I knew... I was in the hospital…. She never made it out…"

Sonny looked completely shocked, "I never knew..."

"I never told anyone. Except Portlyn. And I would appreciate it if you, please, didn't tell anyone either."

Sonny walked up to my and wrapped her arms around me, resting them on my shoulders and she buried her face into my neck, "I promise," she whispered.

I put my hands on her back lightly before hugging her tightly to me after a minute, "Sonny. I'm fine now. But my father... he's had eleven girlfriends and at least three wives since then. But every time one leaves, he blames me. He even now just asked me not to come back home."

"Chad, I am so, so sorry," Sonny said, her voice muffled by my neck.

I lifted an arm from Sonny's back to wipe my face from the tears that were now falling.

Sonny looked up at me, her eyes wet as well. I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

I let go of her and she let go of me, "Look at us!" I laughed.

Sonny laughed a bit also, "Hugging and crying in the drive way!"

We both laughed, "I feel stupid," I said.

Sonny sniffed and stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked, my smile slowly fading.

"You will go back home, right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm never happy when I'm there... But I guess I don't have to. Since I'm nineteen," I said.

"But you'll come back to LA right?" Sonny asked.

"Of course! I guess I'll just have to get my own apartment at some point… but my house isn't that bad because normally I'm the only one there.," I muttered.

"Well, Chad, you're welcome to come to my apartment when we're back in Hollywood.. you'd be on the couch of course," she added quickly, "Here we have my house and the casts' house..."

"By the way, which one are you staying at?" I asked.

"The cast's house on days we film," Sonny said.

I nodded, "Alright... And thanks, Sonny."

"You're welcome."

"So…" I started after awhile of silence, "Should we head in?"

"Hey, Sonny!" Someone else said. I looked up to see the person who said that and to see Sonny turn around, "Cameron!" she said.

"Where were you two?" Cam asked.

"I had a phone call and Sonny came to find me. She hadn't seen me leave," I said.  
Then I looked at Sonny and muttered, "Now is as good as any other time."

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron asked, apparently hearing me. I didn't answer, but just walked away, back into Sonny's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL! I survived the dentist and now I'm starving, but I can't eat because half my mouth is numb! XD  
Anyway, I'm in a good mood and I'll let you have one more chapter for the day!  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PEOPLE! *laughs*  
Okay, done being crazy.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Sonny's POV**

I watched Chad vanish back into the house and sighed.

"What did he mean by that, Sonny?" Cam asked me.

"Well… Cam, I've been gone for a long time and I won't be around here much longer and well…"

I paused and took a deep breath, "Ithinkweshouldbreakup."

"Excuse me?" Cam said, "Repeat?"

I inhaled, "I think…we should…break up."

Cameron frowned, "It's because of Cooper isn't it?"

I nodded a bit.

"Well fine," he spat before he walked off.

I watched him and then walked into my house to see Chad talking with my dad and brother again. Then he turned to look at me.

"So?" he asked, walking over to me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's over. I broke up with him," I said quietly.

Chad nodded, "Ah. So, how'd he take it?"

"He's not happy, that's for sure," I said.

"Chad… can I talk to you in a more… private place?" Sonny said, looking around at her family members who were watching us.

"Sure…" he said.

I walked over to my room, which I hadn't seen yet since I got here. Chad followed me and looked around, "Two beds…?"

"I share with Dallas," I said. Chad nodded understandingly,

"So what's up?"

"I told Cameron that I didn't want him… And I dumped him because of you…"

Chad smiled, "Oh and um… do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How long were you and Cameron dating?" he asked.

"Six months before I left for California."

There was silence.

"Wow," I said after awhile.

"What?" Chad asked, smiling.

"It's just I haven't been here in so long! It's nice to be back. I'm sure I'll miss it when I leave," I said, looking around the room.

"I'll miss this place, too."

"You? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"You have a nice home. And a nice family. That's something I will never have," Chad said.

"Chad, you will always have me and my family!" I said.

"I know. But obviously I can't live with you!" Chad said, getting frustrated now.

"Chad… please don't get mad," I asked.

"I'm not!" he yelled.

There was a pause.

"Look, I'm sorry," he sighed, "you don't know how _frustrating _this is, though!"

"You're right, I don't… and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you! It isn't fair! You're so famous, you are good at acting, and you're such a good person! You don't deserve being blamed for something like you are being blamed for! It _was _just an accident!"

"Tell that to my dad!" Chad spat.

"I would if he were here."

"That wouldn't be smart."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Chad said quickly.

"Why wouldn't be smart?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter!" he said loudly and harshly.

I cringed at the tone of his voice.

Chad's eyes softened, "Sonny, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should have just left it at 'doesn't matter'," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"No, it matters. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that," Chad said.

"You just have had a lot going on, it's fine," I said quickly.

"How did we even get on this conversation?" Chad said.

"I don't know," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, "Anyways, you started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too! You started by saying you would miss this place!"

"Did not! And actually, you were the first who said that!"

"Did too… and fine I did say that! But…"

"Did not. And see, you did start it! You don't have a reason."

"Do too!"

"You don't."

"You didn't tell me why telling that to your dad would be a bad idea."

"Because it's none of your business!"

"I know that! I wasn't asking you to tell me!"

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"Why do we keep fighting?" I yelled.

"Because we can't stand one sane conversation!"

"Well, I could if you could!"

"Well, I wasn't having a problem standing one!"

"Yes you were!"

"Fine I was!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I finished that part, "Oh, and get out of my room!"

"You asked me to come in here!"

I folded my arms across my chest, "Fine, I did."

"Are we doing this again?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine… Wait, I thought we weren't doing this!" I said.

"Well I'm leaving."

"Fine."

"Good bye!" Chad said, walking out of the room.

**Chad's POV**

"Wow… that's some set of lungs you two got there!" Dallas said to me as I walked out of Sonny's room and into the main one.

"What? Oh, our argument? It's nothing," I said.

"Nothing? Didn't sound like nothing."

"We do that all the time!" I said.

"Really?" Hunter, Sonny's brother asked.

"Yeah… it's like a daily routine, I guess," I said, not mentioning the fact that the So Random Blondie calls it 'flirt fighting'.

"Sounds like it must be hard for you two to work together," Dallas said.

"Oh… it is. I don't hate it, though."

"If you fight all the time why don't you hate it?"

"We have a strange… relationship…" I said. It was either 'relationship' or 'friendship' and we were defiantly more than friends… I think.

"How so?"

"It's too complicated. Let's just say we're frenemies."

"Oh. Well, I saw the episode where you guest starred on _So Random!" _Dallas said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah. The part with the pig was great! Who decided that you'd kiss it?"

I laughed shortly, "Uhm… actually it wasn't staged… Somehow the pig landed in Sonny's arms and she decided to make it kiss me."

"Wonder why…" Dallas said.

"It's because she acted like didn't want to kiss me. We actually did quite a few unscripted things that got us flamed afterwards. Like when I said, 'Ma'am, I've seen hundreds of stubbed toes, and I'm pretty sure this one's rubber'. That part I did. Sonny and I were fighting a lot… so we kind of put in our own stuff… and since we were filming live we couldn't be stopped," I said.

"Chad, why are you talking about that evil sketch?" Sonny moaned, walking into the room.

"You had more fun than me! Since you didn't have to kiss a pig!"

"I almost had to," Sonny said, smiling meanly at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny."

"Aren't I?" Sonny smiled meanly.

"You're oh so funny, Sonny."

Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes at me, smiling not as mean now.

It was kind of quiet around the room when my phone rang again. This time I didn't go outside to pick it up, "CDC here," I answered, "Mhm… yeah… sure…. We'll be there."

I hung up.

"Who was it, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Spinner. He wants us at the house. He sent me the directions," I showed them to Sonny.

"Alright," she said.

"But we need a car…"

"We have a couple cars," Sonny said. She turned to her mom and dad, "Do you mind if we take one?"

"Can one of you drive?"

"I can," I said.

"I still need to get my license," Sonny muttered to me.

"Alright, Spinner has a car, right?"

"Yeah he should have rented one or two vans… You can pick up the car later, mom, if you want," Sonny said.

Connie nodded and Sonny's dad handed her the keys.

I held my hand out for them and Sonny handed them to me.

I smiled without saying anything and walked out of the house, Sonny following by my side.

We got in the car and found the place we were staying in easily without much talking besides for when Sonny told me where to go.

We got in the house and I saw it was around the same size the other house in Tennessee, but a bit nicer.

Spinner talked to us about our rehearsal and stuff and how we would be filming our kissing scene in the snow which had started falling a few hours ago. He told us the forecast for Wisconsin was snowy all week, so we should be fine to film the snowy parts.

Sonny was looking a bit nervous when Spinner stopped talking and dismissed everyone.

"Something up, Sonny?" I asked her.

"Just nervous about our scene!" she said.

I nodded, "I'm a bit nervous, as well…"

I looked around the room and saw my stuff by the door, "I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room…" I said, walking over to them, grabbing them and walking to my room which was one of two left. It was nice. Nicer than the one in Tennessee. The bed wasn't as comfortable, though. I sighed heavily and gazed out the window watching the snow fall, keeping my eyes on one flake at a time.

The rest of the day went slow, and I was trying to get to sleep but I feeling too restless to sleep. I looked at the clock. It read 2:54 AM.

I groaned, wishing the night would just be over. The house was very quiet and I heard a small cry of fright, it sounded like, from one of the rooms. I slipped out of bed and walked down the hall, listening intently by each door until I heard soft sobs coming from one.

I opened the door slowly and saw Sonny sitting in bed, in tears. It tore my heart in half to see her like that and I walked quickly over to her, sat on her bed and put my arms around her, bringing her close to me and she buried her face into my chest, "Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"It was….just horrible… horrible dream…" she spluttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"It involved you…" she started, "and I'm just glad… it wasn't real… or you wouldn't be here."

I sighed and nodded, holding her tighter when another wave of tears took over her. I couldn't stand her like this.

"It was just a dream," I crooned, "Nothing about it was real."

"I know," she sobbed, "it just _seemed _too real to bear."

I sighed, "Shh, Sonny, it's alright." I pressed my face into her hair.

She sniffed and straightened up and I figured that most of her tears were over. But I didn't know much about girls… but then again, what guy does?

"You'll be alright, Sonny," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable about this whole ordeal.

"I know," she muttered, her voice sounding off from crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here," Sonny said.

"I'm glad too… not to be here… because well you had a bad dream and all, and yeah…" I said.

"Yeah, well at least you're here for that.. and no other reason," Sonny said slowly. I shifted uneasily.

"And it's…it's no problem… I should… I should probably head back to my room though…"

"No wait!" Sonny pleaded quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"Why can't you stay?" she asked, looking jumpy.

"Because this is not my room, Sonshine," I said.

Sonny looked down, "I don't want that dream to come back."

"It won't, Sonny-"

"It might… if you're not here and that dream comes back I will freak out," Sonny said, "Just a bit longer? Like fifteen minutes or something? _Please?" _

I sighed, giving in to her cuteness, "Only fifteen minutes. Twenty at the most."

Sonny nodded, "Alright."

And I stayed in there for awhile longer, we just talked quietly. It was close to half an hour later and Sonny had fallen asleep, so I got up quietly and headed back to my room.

The night went as slow as it had felt earlier and finally morning came and I got out of bed feeling very tired. I saw Sonny was already awake so I went over to the kitchen and saw her talking to Gab.

I sighed and got something to eat, not saying anything to her, but looking at her now and then. I caught her glancing at me now and then also, but no one spoke until Spinner came in and gave us each a copy of the Summers and Moor script. We all looked confused and Sonny said, "Uh, Spinner, we already have a script for the movie…"

"Yes, the old script. I got a few things changed. You and Chad will have a slow dancing scene at a prom I added in and I also added a few minor parts."

I flipped through the script looking for different parts when I heard Sonny inhale sharply and Rick starting to laugh triumphantly.

I looked up, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Page. Thirty. Two," Sonny said through clenched teeth.

**// Quite a bit of fighting there, but there was some mushyness involved, I think there's more mushyness coming up.  
But there's something lonely on this page. And that's the poor little green button just **_**begging **_**for attention below. Why don't you click it and tell it what you thought of the story? ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update anymore, but here you go! It's a short chapter though!  
Oh and is anyone paying attention to Chad's attitude since the beginning of the fanfiction? Well keep paying attention to his attitude.**

**Disclaimer: I own Rick. And Gabriella. And Spinner… And Ryan Culsh… and and and Sonny's family – mom, and yeah. I also own ****Summers and Moor. ****I just don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chad's POV**

I stared at the page in shock and stood up and nervously smiled, "So uh… It says here that Rick's character kisses Sonny's character?"

"Is that a problem?" Spinner asked.

I glanced at Sonny and swallowed hard, "Uhm, no! Not- not at all…"

Rick laughed in triumph and I walked over to him and muttered, "Better watch yourself."

"I'm not worried at all," Rick chuckled.

"Well you better be," I said, walking out of the room and went to get ready for rehearsal.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched Chad leave and glanced at the script again. I glanced at Gab who didn't look happy either. Spinner looked confused and Rick looked happy. So happy it made me sick.

I looked at Rick, "This will change absolutely nothing! This kiss will mean nothing!" I yelled at him.

"No need to be angry!" Rick said, putting his hands up defensively. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling irritable.

"Spinner, is this really necessary?" I asked him.

"Well, I figured since you're actors you wouldn't mind. Also I didn't think you'd mind if you liked being in this movie."

"I love this part!" I lied, having no desire to leave the movie now.

Spinner nodded once, "Good," and he walked out of this room.

I sighed and slouched in my chair.

"Looks like there's no way out of this," Rick smiled.

_**But if there was, I'd take it, **_I thought, too flustered to speak.

Spinner came back in after awhile, "And everyone knows what scene we're doing, right?"

I nodded, "Page forty-seven."

Spinner told us to all get ready and I did so and soon we were all in the van, ready to leave. Lucky for me, today was the kiss between me and Chad and not me and Rick.

I sat closest to Chad in the van, neither of us saying anything, and he was probably nervous. I know _I _was.

I inhaled shakily and we arrived to the place we were filming.

I got out of the car and nearly fell down, because I had lost all feeling in my legs, but I felt a hand on my arm. Chad caught me and I looked at him in a way of thanks, but I still couldn't say anything.

"Sonny, it's fine. This is no different from the other two times we kissed," Chad said.

I gulped and nodded.

Chad put his arm around my shoulders for reassurance.

I leaned against him as we walked to the spot. Chad pressed his mouth to my head and I heard a grumble from someone behind me and I turned and saw Rick looking quite unhappy. I turned to look in front of me and I felt Chad smile and heard him chuckle.

He was annoying Rick, so I smiled too. We got to the scene spot and started after a moment or two. Chad and I were positioned in the snowy field side by side. Chad as Derek propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me in a way that, if this was real, would break me.

"Derek, what happened with Jeran was nothing! I didn't even kiss him back! He kissed me!" Amanda pleaded.

"Then why am I having a hard time believing it?"Derek asked.

"Alright, maybe words don't work for this, but maybe this will help me explain more," Amanda said. She stared at Derek and leaned in and kissed him for about three seconds before they both pulled away.

"Does that tell you anything?"Amanda asked.

"Yes… I guess it does."

What happened next completely caught me unaware and it was completely out of script. Chad leaned in and kissed me until Spinner yelled cut three times. And on the forth he pulled away.

"Cooper, I'd like to know what that was about!"Spinner demanded.

I sat there in the snow, watching them.

Chad shrugged, "Thought we needed more-" he glanced at Rick, "practice."

"Well, I thought you did fine with your lines and the kiss. We'll run the scene again, without an out of line kiss, and we should be good. You seem to have your lines down…"

No one spoke for awhile.

"Alright, back in positions," Spinner finally said.

We ran the scene three more times, because Chad kept messing up purposely, but finally he decided to do it right and after a few more scenes we were done.

When we were back at the house I decided to confront him.

"What the heck was that all about?" I exclaimed.

Chad shrugged, "No reason."

"So what were you messing up for?" I asked, none too quiet.

"Fine!" he said, "I have jealousy issues."

He said the last part quietly.

"Well, I could see that!"I said.

"I just wanted to make the most of that scene! Even if it meant, messing up several times."

"Chad, it's just one kiss between me and Rick. Nothing more," I said.

"I know… I'm sorry," he said, sounding a bit stingy.

I sighed, "It's over now, let's just forget it."

Chad nodded and we both sat down on different couches.

I forgot about Rick and Gabriella and I glanced at them and Rick looked very unhappy, "Rick, it's not like I don't like you… I'm sure you're nice 'n all, but I just don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me."

Rick nodded sadly.

"I'll still do the scene with you, though… Which we're doing tomorrow I believe…" I said.

"Alright," Rick said. He got up and walked away.

Chad left for the kitchen and I sat over by Gabriella who still looked unhappy.

"Sonny, there's something wrong…"she said quietly.

"What?" I asked in the same tone of voice.

"This scene will be hard for me to handle… the scene between you and Rick…"

"Why?"I asked.

"I like him…"she whispered.

"Oh!"I said, "Well, maybe we can get Spinner to do a scene with you and him… But if we can't, then I'd want you to know that there is nothing between me and Rick and will not be anything between us… Because I like Chad and not Rick."

Gabriella nodded and looked behind her shoulder at Chad who was heading back over here with some junk food.

"You know, Chad, you've gotta not eat when you're upset."

"I don't eat when I'm upset!"Chad said through a mouthful of ice cream. He still sounded mad.

"Mhm, _sure_," I said,

Chad rolled his eyes and took another large mouthful of ice cream.

"You know, you're gonna get fat," I said.

Chad looked at me, startled, and quickly put his ice cream on the table and shoved it away. I smiled.

"'Kay, it's not like I believe what you say, because Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _and will _not _get fat," Chad said.

"Sonny Munroe thinks Chad Dylan Cooper will if Chad Dylan Cooper keeps eating when he is upset," I said, "Can Sonny and Chad stop talking in third person?"

"Sure, Sonny and Chad can stop," Chad said.

I gave him a look, "Really, Chad? Really,"

"We stopped now haven't we?" Chad said.

I sighed. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hullo?... Tawni? Why are you-… Wisconsin, why? Well I can't just come over and-… What!?-… I don't have much experience with dating… _pffft! _Puh-lease, there is nothing between me and Chad… what makes you think that?... Flirt fighting? We're not flirting when we fight… Wait I thought we were talking about-….Well how am I supposed to get you out of this? It's Zora's fault…. That was thanks to Nico and Grady… No I didn't plan to have a pig fly into my arms!... _UGH! _You'll just have to do it! It's one kiss… Yes, just like I had to kiss Chad for this movie… Good_bye, _Tawni!"

I hung up.

"So… what was that about?"Chad asked me.

"Tawni has to kiss Grady for a sketch, and she wanted some advice for another date with Hayden," I said.

Chad shuddered a moment, "Grady? Ick! And what does Tawni see in that Hayden guy when he goes around kissing other girls?!"

"Chad. That other girl would be me. And it was for that kiss cam. Trust me; I didn't _want _to kiss him. It's your fault anyway for giving me the tickets."

"It's your fault for wanting them!" Chad said.

I scowled at him, "Tawni wanted them!"

"Please, she wouldn't want them!"

"Fine, I wanted them _for _her."

"So now it's your fault again?" Chad asked.

"No, it's still yours."

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good,"

"Fine."

"FINE," I finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! Oh and Thank you again for all the reviews! READ AND REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: Really people? Really? No I don't own ANYTHING SWaC-ee.**

**It was the day **of my kiss with Rick. _**Whoopee. **_

I sighed and looked at myself again in the mirror and approved my outfit again for the third time and I left the bathroom and we headed to our scene area.

"Jeran, what is wrong with you?" Amanda demanded of Jeran.

"I don't know… I like you Amanda…"

"But I like Derek… and you can't tell him that, you know that right?" Amanda said.

"I know…" Jeran said. Like the script said, Rick leaned in to kiss me… but I wasn't ready. I ducked around him and said, "How 'bout we take five?"

"CUT!" Spinner yelled, "That's not in the script!?"

"Well… I know… but I... I just need a break," I said.

"Alright, then. Everyone take five," Spinner sighed.

I walked over to Chad, "Hey," I muttered.

Chad didn't say anything at the moment. He was glaring at Rick.

We just stood there until we filmed again.

"I know…" Jeran said. This time I let him lean in and he kissed me. Amanda pushed Jeran away, 

"I don't like you in that way, Jeran," she said, "Please… if you mention this…" Amanda pondered about what she was going to say for a moment before she said, "Just don't."

We finished filming for the day and then Rick came to me, "Sonny, you did a great job today," he said.

"Thanks…you were good, too," I said.

Then Rick grabbed my waist and kissed me quickly. I jerked away from him, "What was that for?" I exclaimed. Before Rick could answer, Chad was over at my side, looking quite dangerous,

"Kiss Sonny out of line again and you'll be sorry," he said.

"And what will you do about it, pretty boy?" Rick said, grabbing me again. He went to kiss me, but was thrown off of me.

I looked and saw Chad had thrown him off and started to punch him, but Rick soon became more dominant in the fight.

I had no clue what to do and just watched, not even being able to speak. Soon enough, though, someone saw them and went to break them up. By this time Chad had the lead and was seriously beating up Rick. But I knew Rick could hurt Chad though, more than Chad could hurt him.

I pushed through everyone else and I went to pull Chad off. I touched him, he ignored me, but when I pulled on his shoulder, he swung around and hit me across the face forcefully, and the blow knocked me onto the ground.

Everyone seemed to freeze, including Chad.

His hard glare turned into a sad gaze and his arm fell to his side, "Sonny… I am so sorry," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

He stumbled backwards before his footing became steadier and he turned and ran in the direction of the house.

I stood up quickly and shoved everyone out of my way and ran after Chad the best I could in the snow.

"CHAD!" I screamed at him. He stopped and turned to look at me and when I finally caught up to him he looked at me sadly and touched my cheek which was stinging from the force of Chad's blow and from the cold.

"I-I am so, so, sorry, Sonny, I didn't mean it… it was a reflex… I didn't- I didn't mean to…" Chad stuttered, his voice still quiet.

"Chad I know you didn't mean it," I said.

"How could you not be mad at me? I-… I hit you!" he said.

"You didn't mean to!" I said.

"I'm still so, so, sorry," Chad said.

"I know… I forgive you."

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

Then I heard Chad mutter something inaudible under his breath, and I was sure it wasn't pleasant.

I turned around and saw Rick coming towards us.

"Sonny, are you alright?" Rick asked when he saw me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Chad!" he gasped, "How could you do something so low?"

"Wanna know what's low? You after I'm done with you!" Chad threatened Rick.

I put my hand on his arm and looked at him, "Don't" I muttered.

Chad looked at me and sighed, "He really does deserve it."

"Yeah, but face it Chad…" I lowered my voice so only Chad could hear, "Rick could probably do more damage to you than you, him."

"Bet I could take him," Chad muttered.

I tightened my grip on his arm and he sighed.

We both looked at Rick, and Chad said, "Just get away from us."

"Why should I? I never hurt her," Rick said.

"Alright then, Sonny, come on," Chad said, grabbing my wrist. He started walking away from Rick, in the direction of the house and I looked behind at Rick once and saw him standing there.

Chad grabbed out his key for the house when we got there-we all got a key to it- and let us in.

He slammed the door when both of us were in and I jumped, startled by it.

"Chad?" I asked.

"That Rick just drives me up the wall!" he yelled, pacing across the floor.

"You'll have to deal with it, Chad," I said calmly.

"I wish he would just go away!" He said, not paying attention to what I just said.

"Well we're already so far in on filming and I doubt Spinner would recast him. Plus you're not the one who has to kiss him!"

Chad ignored me again and continued pacing.

"Chad!" I said after awhile.

"What?"

"Just stop! I don't see the reason to be angry," I said.

Chad stopped and looked at me, his eyes alarmingly icy with anger, "Why shouldn't I be? What has he done to make me like him? Tell me one reason!"

"Well…umm-"

"Exactly," Chad said.

There was silence before the door opened and Spinner and Rick came in.

"Alright, we all need to talk!" Spinner said, "You all need to put your personal feelings aside while we are filming, please, especially you two!" he jabbed a finger at Rick and Chad, "Now, come on, we're not done rehearsing for the day!"

"Fine," Rick and Chad both muttered.

It was later after we finished filming and I was in the mood for a late night sandwich and got all the supplies out.

**Chad's POV**

I was reclining in a recliner- _**because duh, that's what they're made for! **__– _while reading a book… or trying to figure out what was going on. I had just started it and was utterly confused. I closed it and looked around at it. Number three in the series. I sighed and tossed it on the table and sat there, not wanting to head to my room for the night.

Then I heard something that sounded like silverware clatter onto the floor in a distant room, the kitchen most likely, and someone let out a cry of pain and shock.

"Sonny?" I said loudly, getting out of my chair and rushing over to the kitchen.

Sonny was there and she was looking at her hand and muttering something under her breath. Her hand was all red and I looked at the floor and saw a knife and blood on the floor.

She looked at me a second before I walked past her and grabbed the hand towel. I turned around and grabbed her hand and wrapped it in the towel, then subconsciously wrapped my hands around hers.

Sonny looked down at our hands, "You know that this probably won't work between us," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Us being together," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because of our shows, our reputations, our friends, family, fans and the press!" she said.

I shook my head and sighed, and then looked in her eyes when she looked up, "Sonny, first of all, my show? Big deal. Second: it _is _my reputation to date all the girls-"

"Even if they're _Random_s?"

"I dated Tawni didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but you were six."

"Continuing on: My only friends are you and Portlyn. And maybe Tawni, but whatever. And my family? Puh-lease, the only relatives I really have is my dad. And that's it. And you know what _he's _like. Plus my cast and you _Randoms_ actually seem more like family to me. The fans wouldn't mind. The press, though… This could be bad. Well… I lied about the reputation… It would kill my image to date a _Random_… but I could make an exception. For you," I finished.

"That's kind of sweet, Chad," Sonny said.

There was a moment of silence before I said, "Let's go for a drive."

"What?"

"A drive. You've got the keys to your mom's car which is parked outside. Let's go!" I said.

"Well… alright, I guess, but not too long."

We were out driving around the town, nowhere in mind to go. Then Sonny's phone 'mooed'.

"Hello?" She answered as I drove, "…What? What happened?... alright," she hung up, "Chad," she started, voice shaking, "Make a left here and go down the road until you get to a two way. Then go right."

I did what she said, glancing at her occasionally to see her eyes wet. She gave me a bit more directions until she told me to pull in… to the hospital.

"Sonny…?" I started.

"It's my dad," she choked.

"Is he…?"

"No… they don't know what happened…" she whispered.

We walked in the hospital and saw Sonny's siblings in the waiting area.

"Mom's in the hall waiting for the doctor. She didn't want to wait out here while they did tests…" Dallas said. Sonny nodded and turned to me and walked into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head and held her close and said, "It'll be fine, Sonny."

"I hope so," she said shakily.

"It will be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I had time to update so why not? I most likely will not update anymore today.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**We ended up **heading back to the house after a couple hours or so, when Sonny's mom told us we should head back. Sonny had refused, but her mom persuaded her. We heard her dad would be fine, so Sonny left a bit easier.

"You two were out late," Rick said when we got there.

"Rick, just leave me alone," Sonny muttered.

"Nearly two o'clock in the morning. What were you two up to?" Rick asked suspiciously.

_**One? Wow…. Four hours we were gone… That's a surprise.**_

"Why do you care, Rick?" I asked.

"Just curious. It seems a bit suspicious for you two to be out of the house in the middle of the night for hours."

"Just shut up, Rick," I said quietly.

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because, Rick! My _dad _is in the hospital! That's why we were out so long!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, I had no idea-"

"No, Rick! You have no idea! About anything at all, just _leave!" _she said, tearing up.

"Sonny-"

"No," I said, "Rick, just give her some time. This is probably frightening for her. What if one of your parents were in the hospital! And what if-" I swallowed, "What if they never came out?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Her dad will be fine right?"

"Yes, they think he'll be fine," Sonny said before I could.

"So what is that supposed to mean?" Rick asked, staring at me.

"Nothing…" I said quietly.

"That meant something," Rick said, "Chad, it meant something to you. It's about _your _parents isn't it?"

"Rick- is this necessary?" Sonny cut in.

"It could have happened to anyone, Rick!" I spat, louder than needed.

"What could have?" Rick yelled back.

"Just get away from me," I said, my voice low.

"Or what?" Rick said.

"You'll regret it if you don't," I grumbled.

"What can you do to me without hurting someone else?" Rick asked, looking at Sonny and back at me.

"You are really starting to bug me, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I know! And it's fun, why do you think I'm doing it?"

"Both of you. Just. STOP!" Sonny yelled.

I sighed, "Forgive me," I said to Sonny.

I put my arm around her, kissed the top of her head quickly and went into my room for the rest of the night.

**Morning: 5:22 AM**

I groaned and turned to my other side in my bed again. I was getting tired. I couldn't sleep anymore.

I got out of bed and went out into the living room and saw Sonny on the couch.

"Well, well, is this a coincidence or what?" I said, sitting down next to her, "Whatchya doing out this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same, and I'm still tired. That bed is not very comfortable," I groaned, "I like my bed. At my house… just not the people at my house. If I could have my bed here, I'd be good."

"Yeah… You know, I love it here in Wisconsin. I'll miss it when I go back to California…" Sonny said.

I felt a bit of panic, "But you… you _are _going back to California, right?" I asked quickly.

"Of course I will," she said, turning sharply to look at me, "I would miss _So Random! _and my cast mates too much!"

"Oh…" I said quietly, looking down.

_**She didn't mention me… did she? I didn't hear her mention me…She wouldn't miss me? **_

"Plus," she started. I looked up, "I would miss our daily fights. And the times we don't fight…"

She leaned against me and grabbed my hand, "And moments like this."

I smiled, "I would miss those, too. But would you miss me doing this?"

I put my hand under her chin and lightly tilted her head and kissed her softly.

"Yes," she breathed when I moved, "I would."

"So you're positive you will not stay, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, Chad, I will go back to California," she said.

"Good."

"Doesn't mean I won't miss it here," she added after a second.

"I can understand that," I said, "As long as you don't leave… because honestly…I couldn't bear for you to be gone."

"Really?" Sonny asked.

I looked down and nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Chad… I figured we might go crazy if we couldn't fight… but I didn't know you wouldn't be able to bare it…"

I didn't say anything. I seemed to be at a loss for words.

"The snow is really nice," Sonny said, glancing out the window at the dimly lit day. You could see the large fat flakes floating to the ground.

"Wanna go out today? In the snow?" I asked.

"Sure. Later, when it's brighter," she said.

"Of course. You want something to eat?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" she said.

"Come on, eggs, pancakes, omelet, anything," I said.

"Eggs, I guess…."

"Scrambled?"

Sonny nodded and I stood up and walked to the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator and pulling out certain things.

"Can you even cook?" Sonny asked me, walking into the kitchen.

I started laughing and turned to look at her after putting some of the ingredients on the counter, "Pfft! Please, Sonny, of course I can cook! I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't."

"Sorry, I only thought you could act. If even that. _Mackenzie Falls _is so bad, if you weren't in _17 Again _I wouldn't be able to say you could act," Sonny said.

I didn't reply and went back to looking for more stuff.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

"What?"

"We don't have spices!"

"Chad do we need spices for eggs? Regular eggs, milk and a frying pan would work nice."

I ignored her, "I guess I can live without those…." And put a few things back and ended up with just: Eggs, milk, bacon, and cheese and a few other things.

I had already had the pan set up so it should be fine to cook on, but I tested it with a bit of water first, to see how much the pan sizzled and all.

It seemed fine so I mixed what I needed to fix first and poured it into the pan.

Sonny watched me as I added more and more things to the eggs.

"Chad, this is really unnecessary. I don't need any special treatment with what I eat!"

"Sonny, shush," I said, putting the last few things in the pan, "If you're gonna be in here, hold this," I moved her in front of the stove and made her stir the eggs while I got out a couple plates.

"Chad I- wow this smells great!" she said, "But there is a lot of it… We can't both eat it."

"Sonny, I would like to know, are we the only ones here?"

"No- oh, I forgot about the other people," She said.

I put the plates out and made her move so I could finish the eggs. When they were to my liking, I spilt some of them up so Sonny and I each had some. There were more in the pan, for the others here.

I got out some orange juice and took both of our plates and headed over to the table.

Sonny then came with the drinks.

"Take a seat and try it," I said, sitting down myself.

Sonny sat slowly and tried some. And after a minute she said, "Oh. My. Gosh, these are _amazing, _Chad! I didn't know you could cook this well!"

"I told you I could cook."

"Well, I didn't assume it would be this good! These are hardly eggs! They're like, super mega awesome eggs!"

I smiled and started to eat.

"This is really good," she said.

I looked up, "Really? I didn't know you liked it."

She gave me a look.

"Well you kept saying-! Puh, forget it," I mumbled.

Sonny smiled, "I'm kidding. They're _amazing._"

"Well, you can't enjoy them if you're talking," I said. Sonny nodded,

"True," and she started to eat some more.

I didn't eat much; I mainly just looked at Sonny while she wasn't looking. Then whenever she looked up, I looked down and started to eat. But truthfully, I wasn't that much hungry.

When Sonny and I were done eating, everyone else started waking up. By now it was 6:15 AM. IT was also Saturday. Which meant Sonny wanted to go see her family. Her dad was still in the hospital, he would be there until Monday, just so the doctors could keep an eye on him.

Sonny left to get ready for the day when Rick came out. She was still pretty mad at him.

"There's breakfast on a pan in the kitchen," I said when I passed Rick, Gabriella, and Spinner.

They just looked at me and then walked to the kitchen.

**Later at Sonny's house **I had insisted I stayed, but Sonny wanted me to go… and she started asking in this cute way I couldn't resist. _**Stupid cute!**_

So here I was. I was at the back of the room, because I felt like I was intruding.

I was watching Connie pull aside Sonny and she looked at me and I heard her whisper, "Why did you bring Chad again. I thought you said you hated him."

"Well I-" she started.

"Mom, she's totally crazy for him," Hunter said loudly.

"Shut up, Hunter!" Sonny said, not in an offensive way, but it was still a bit odd for me, "Chad's right there."

"And can hear everything your saying!" I said.

Sonny's cheeks blushed to a deep red and I smiled.

"Well, I'm not crazy for you," she said.

"Please, you've already fallen for me. Actually you've fallen on me. Off your horse," I smiled.

She turned even redder, "I didn't fall on you on purpose, my horse got spooked," she said louder.

"Oh, really, Sonny, really?" I said.

"You saw it! And even your horse got spooked!" She said.

"Did it, Sonny? Did it really?" I said, purposely trying to annoy her. She's so cute when she's mad.

Sonny stormed right up to me so we were only a foot away from each other, "Why are you so annoying sometimes?" she whispered darkly.

"Because it's fun to watch your reaction," I said.

She hit me hard on the shoulder and glared at me, staring into my eyes.

"Will you please stop annoying me for like, three days?" she asked still quiet.

"You know that's not possible," I whispered back.

"Well fine then."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," I finished in an angry whisper. Which was the same tone Sonny was using.

She whipped around to walk away and I put my hand on her arm.

"What?" she hissed.

"We're still on for later, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, turning around and walking back to her family, who were watching us.

"Well who else is up for round two?" Hunter asked, "I am!"

"Oh just be quiet," Sonny muttered.

I shook my head and laughed a bit. Her face was almost as red as a tomato. Poor Sonny. Embarrassed by me in front of her family. It was just too fun.

The rest of the day spent with Sonny's family was pretty fun. I messed around with Sonny some more and talked with Hunter.

But Sonny and I were out of there around three thirty or so. But we had to stop back by the house so we both could get some warmer clothes on.

I drove Sonny to a field far from anyone or anything.

We walked and talked for awhile and then the snow started to get heavier and Sonny lifted her face up to the sky, closed her eyes and opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

"Sonny- wha-what are you-umh- doing?" I asked feeling very confused.

_**What the heck**_** is**_** she doing? **_I thought to myself.

Sonny looked at me and laughed once, out of shock it seemed, by her expression, "You've never caught snowflakes on your tongue?"

"Noooo…. Why would I do that? I've hardly been in snow…. Aside from doing some stuff in movies, I've mainly only seen snow on TV… I've lived in California all my life, we hardly get snow. Maybe once or twice throughout my whole life there," I said.

"That's right. Not much snow in Cali," Sonny said, "Well there's snow here! Go on and give it a try!"

I shook my head slightly, "Nah….. I don't think so… Not yet at least."

We started walking again.

"Alright, but you're doing it sometime," Sonny said, "So… what do you like to do in the snow?"

"Not much," I said, "I prefer sun, but snow is nice too, sometimes. The cold is not my thing though."

"That's because you're a California guy," Sonny sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you like heat. You're not for the cold," she said.

I shrugged and after awhile of silence, I slowed down, grabbed Sonny's arm and purposely fell backwards, taking her with me. She yelped in surprise when we hit the ground, but then started laughing a bit afterwards.

"I like to do this in the snow," I said.

"This _is _nice…." Sonny agreed. She was quiet for a moment. I looked at her.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, Chad… it's really nice. And I would assume this is a date?"

I sat up a bit and moved my arm under her head so it was pillowing it. I felt her squirm a bit.

I moved so I was leaning over her, but my arm was still under her head, "If you want it to be a date. Then it is."

She leaned up and we kissed. And right before we pulled away, my phone rang.

I pulled away and stood up, "One sec, Sonny," I muttered feeling slightly annoyed, "Yeah?" I answered.

"_Chad!"_ squealed a high pitched voice on the other line. I chocked on what I was going to say,

"T-t…Tan-"I cleared my throat, "Tanya!.... Wh-what are you calling me for?"

"_Well we haven't talked in so long I thought I should call!" _she said in that annoying high voice. _**Wow I never realized how annoying she really was.**_

"Well… I'm-uh- I'm a bit busy right now…" I said, glancing at Sonny who was looking a bit mean.

"_Ahh, busy with movie stuff?" _she asked.

"Uhm… Sure."

"_Are you with a girl?" _she asked.

"Pfft….! Noo-yeah… Actually. Yes I am. And You know what? You're annoying. And I'm breaking up with you!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Goodbye," and I hung up as soon as she started screaming.

I turned to look at Sonny. Who looked shocked. And… hurt?

"Sonny-?" I started.

"You had a girlfriend," she said.

"Well-"

"All this time you had a girlfriend!? And you went around kissing me! Isn't that like, cheating on her?" She gasped, standing up.  
"Sonny, I-"

"No, don't speak to me! Take me home. My home. Now, please!" she demanded.

And I did what she asked. Neither of us saying a thing the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh deeeaaarr, Chad, Chad, Chad. He keeps messing things up. Just read. He makes magical scrambled eggs. They fix everything. oR dO tHeY?  
Disclaimer: You didn't hear the news? I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Not. I wish.**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

I woke up at 4:00 AM the next morning and drove down to Sonny's place. I wanted to do something to make Sonny understand. Understand I didn't mean to hurt her. And how I feel about her.

I knew Hunter would be up. He said to me that he wakes up around four. It would be four twenty by the time I got there. I don't get why he wakes up that early when they don't live on a farm or anything. Made no sense to me.

Well, I now pulled into the driveway and saw Hunter sitting on the porch with a newspaper and something hot to drink. It was steaming, so yeah, whatever. I yawned and stepped out of the car, the chill from the air waking me up more.

Hunter saw me and put down his stuff and walked over to me, "Cooper. What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked dangerous…

_**Gee, her whole family can be intimidating when they want to!**_

"I uh, I hurt Sonny… and I want to make it better," I said.

"You sure did hurt her! She was crying half the day and saying some pretty bad things about you," Hunter laughed, "Man that girls got some lungs."__

I laughed a bit and then shivered.

"You need to come inside?"

"Is Sonny awake?" I asked.

"She's sleeping like a cat," Hunter said.

"Excuse me?"

"She'll be asleep until at least eight," he said.

I nodded, "Then yes, I need to come in."

"Alright, let's go!" Hunter said.

We got inside and I headed to the kitchen.

"So… what are you gonna do?" he asked.

I looked around, "No one else is awake?"

"No, why?"

"Guess I'm cooking… for everyone," I said.

Hunter laughed, "You can cook?"

"Pfft! Please, I can put Rachael Ray to shame!"

"Well… at least when it comes to scrambled eggs," I added. I got out a lot of stuff. More than I needed last time, because this place, had better things to make these eggs with.

I also saw they had bacon, so I got that out, too.

It took awhile getting everything out. And even longer putting everything together in a certain order. It was maybe an hour later when I actually started cooking and Hunter watched me the whole time.

Maybe another hour later, they were done and I covered the food up and did my best to keep it warm.

I looked at the clock. It was six thirty. I felt exhausted. So I cleaned everything up and then crashed on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"You alright?" Hunter asked me. I hadn't said a single thing to him since I had started cooking.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess," I said. I looked at the clock again,"I'll wake Sonny up around eight."

Hunter nodded, "You know, you look horrible. You sure you're not sick or something?"

"I have no clue. But I don't normally get up at four, ya' know," I said.

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't."

"I can handle six easily, but not four… except for today… I really want to make things right with her," I said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You like her, don't you?" Hunter asked.

"More than you really _want _to know!" I said.

Hunter laughed, "Alright then."

We just kinda sat around and did nothing until it was a bit before eight.

"Alright, I'm gonna go wake up Sonny, now," I said, standing up and stretching.

I walked to her room and quietly opened the door, careful not to wake Dallas. I walked quietly over to her bed and sat down on it, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder and shaking it gently.

"Mm… something smells good," she murmured, quietly. Her eyes were still closed, but she was conscious.

"I cooked you breakfast," I said.

"Chad?" her face became confused and she sat up and looked at me, frowning, "What are you doing here! In my room?" she asked loudly.

Dallas groaned.

"Shh… Sonny… Just come with me," I said quietly.

She looked mad.

I made my gaze as soft as she could, and even made a little bit of a pouty face to get her to come.

"Alright, fine," she sighed, "But this won't change much!"

I took her arm and walked her to the breakfast table and I made her sit. Then I went to the kitchen, made her food warmer than it was in the microwave, got her orange juice and brought it out to her.

"Your eggs," she smiled.

I put it down in front of her and she started eating hungrily.

"You like them?" I asked.

"They're even better than the last ones!" she said, mouth full.

"That's because you have better supplies for them," I said.

"Chad…?" Sonny asked after a moment, "Why didn't you tell me about… _her?_"

"Honestly, Sonny… I forgot about her," I confessed.

"How can you _forget _about your _girlfriend_?" she scolded.

"It's not my fault!" I said.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Yours, Sonny!" I said. Sonny looked down.

There was silence and then Sonny looked at me, "How?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Sonny… recently…you've probably noticed… but maybe not… but I fell different about you…no...not different… but I don't feel like I have to pretend I don't like you when we're away from the _So Random! _cast," I said, "Do you understand?"

"Not really…" Sonny said.

I sighed, "Sonny… I lo-" Before I could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on, Chad, I'll get it," Sonny said. She got up to get the door and I sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny said from the other room, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"To see you!" a voice said… a voice that sounded like…. I walked over to Sonny and saw Tawni. Nico. And Grady.

"Chad?" They all said, "What are you doing here."

"_I _happen to be in the movie Sonny is in," I said. I walked closer to Sonny and slowly slid my hand around her waist until my arm was wrapped around her comfortably. For me, it was fine, but Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

Nico looked at my arm and then glared at me.

I was kind of thinking he had a crush on her. He hated me being around her. Actually both the boys did, but Nico took it personally.

"_Chad_,_" _Sonny breathed.

I half smiled when she said my name.

Sonny tried to push my arm off, but gave it up after a moment, "Uhh… so how about we all come inside? I think almost everyone is still sleeping… but come on in!"

"Sonny- who are you talking to?" came Sonny's mom's voice.

"Oh, mom! Nico, Grady and Tawni are here!" Sonny said, turning to look at her mom, who apparently had just woken up.

"And Chad, you're here early, when did you get here?"

"Uh… around four…" I said, nervously. Sonny's mom scared me.

"And why are you here?" she asked menacingly, "After what you did to Sonny?"

"Uh well…"

"Chad came to apologize, Mom. I still haven't really decided about him yet," she said. Yet, I realized, she hadn't made anymore attempts to remove my arm which was still around her waist.

"Well, that seems odd, seeing as, Chad, you've got your arm around her," Connie said, in a tone that scared the life out of me. She just freaked me out. I quickly jumped away from Sonny.

"Oh! I-I… I did? Wow, umm… that's… that's um… _awkward…_" I stuttered.

The _So Randoms! _all laughed at me and I glared at them.

Sonny's mom looked at me, "We- well, umm… I uh, I made breakfast… for everyone," I said, "It's on a pan in the kitchen… It will need heated up, though."

"Well, thank you, Chad," Connie said, "Sonny, have fun with your friends. Chad, don't get to close to my daughter without her say-so."

I blinked and nodded quickly.

She left and Sonny, the _Random!s _and I all headed to the living room and I, feeling completely exhausted, slouched in the recliner the whole time.

"Chad?" Nico looked at me, "Not that I care that much or anything, but you feelin' alright, man?"

"I. Am. _Exhausted,_" I grumbled.

"I think you're sick," Hunter noted, watching the football game on the TV.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Love sick, maybe?" he joked, laughing.

I sat up, "No I am not love sick," I spat.

"Hey, dude, from what you've told me, that's what it seems like," he said.

I grumbled.

"Chad, you do look bad… I think you should go lie down or something," Sonny said, sounding and looking concerned.

"I don't know. It's nearly nine, no point in sleeping now," I said.

"_Ohmygosh!" _squealed a voice, "It's Nico, Grady, and TAWNI!"

Madison ran over to the Randoms and hugged each and every one of them.

Then she looked at me and said, "Are you feeling alright."

"Okay, do I look that bad?" I asked everyone in the room.

They all nodded, "Yep," they all said at the same time.

"I need proof, I'll BRB," I said.

"Since when do you say 'BRB'?" Sonny asked.

"Since I got too tired to say 'be right back'" I said irritated.

"Fine," she said.

I got up and headed to the bathroom where I could see myself in the mirror.

I looked at myself in there and wrinkled my nose at my reflection. I was a mess.

I came back out and slumped back into the recliner, "Your right. I look terrible," I growled.

"He admits it, finally!" Tawni laughed.

"Ha. Ha. _Verrry _funny!" I sneered.

"Chad, I seriously think you should lie down for a bit," Sonny said.

"Sonny, I do not take naps," I said.

"You were bibs, no reason why you couldn't take naps!" Tawni snickered. Nico and Grady started laughing and I was very mad.

"Guys," Sonny scolded them. They stopped and looked at her.

"Are you _siding _with him?" Tawni asked.

"With the enemy?" Grady added.

"Well, no, not really, but give him a break. Plus he's not that bad. He made me breakfast and-"

"You _ate it?_" Nico gasped.

"Well duh, that's why he made it!" Sonny said.

"It could have been poisonous!" Grady said.

"You know what? I'm out of here," I said, standing up and heading to the door. These people were on my last nerve.

"NO, Chad!" Sonny said, standing up. Everyone looked at her, "Stay! Please," she said.

"How much do you _really _want me to stay?" I said, turning to look at her.

"Really badly," she said sheepishly.

"How badly."

She came over to me and kissed me quickly.

I smiled, "You'll have to be more convincing."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. But gave in and grabbed my hands and kissed me longer. When she parted I said, "Fine, I guess I'll stay."

I looked at Nico, Grady and Tawni. They all looked horrified and disgusted.

"Is there something we all should know about?" Nico asked.

"Uh… yeah.. me and Chad are well.. no… we're not dating, right?" Sonny asked me.

"Uhm.. last time I checked we weren't," I said, "The closest thing we were to going on a date was the field.."

"Yeah, yeah, right it was, wasn't it! Gee you'd think after all that kissing we'd be girlfriend and boyfriend," Sonny muttered to me.

Not quietly enough though.

"After all that kissing?" Tawni echoed.

Sonny blinked, "After all that-after… _what?_ Who said that?"

"Sonny," I said.

"Hmm?"

"You did."

"Oh I did," she said, "Well it wasn't _that_ much…"

"Well, not like, every minute, but we did a lot," I said.

"Alright, I'm officially _sick!_" Tawni gagged.

"How did that happen?" Nico asked….

"Umm…. I don't really remember…. At all… How _did _it happen?" Sonny asked.

"Well, all your flirting had to have made this happen," Tawni muttered.

"When do we flirt?" Sonny asked.

"When you fight!" Tawni said.

"Oh yeah…" Me and Sonny both said.

"Actually…. It had something to do with the couch…. And the field in Tennessee… " Sonny said.

"Yeah probably," I said, "You were good at that."

"Good at what?"

"Uh… kissing?" I said, uncertainly.

"Oh yeah! You were, too," Sonny said.

"Alright, can you two, like, change the subject or something?" Hunter asked.

"_Please_!" Dallas and Tawni both said.

"Sorry," Sonny and I both muttered.

"Thank you," Hunter muttered.

I was quiet after that, listening to the _Randoms! _making plans for new sketches.

I was lying back in my chair and soon felt a bit more tired, so I shut my eyes for a moment….or two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aww we're nearing the end of the story…. But there are still going to be plenty more chapters! I hpe you've all had as much fun reading this as I've had as much fun writing it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters**

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni, Nico, Grady and I were planning for future episodes for several hours when I noticed, Chad hasn't done anything or said anything at all. I looked up from my friends and saw him on the recliner, all the way back in it, asleep. I blinked and hit Tawni lightly on the shoulder, "Hey guys," I said quietly, "Chad fell asleep!"

Tawni, Nico and Grady looked at him and Grady said, "Do you have markers?"  
"Markers? Why?" I asked.

"So we can draw on his face!"

Tawni and Nico laughed.

I glared at them, and Grady and they all stopped, "No, we're not going to draw on Chad's face!"

Hunter burst out in laughter, "You could always write 'I heart Sonny Munroe' across his forehead!"

"Just be quiet, Hunter!" I said quietly.

"Fine, sis," he said.

_**Brothers can be so annoying, **_I thought to myself.

"You got whipped cream and a feather?" Nico asked.

"Ha. Ha. No, just leave him alone! He was up since four," I said.

"Stop defending the enemy!" Grady said.

"Chad is not the enemy!" I said loudly, standing up.

"Sonny?" I heard my mom ask, "Everything alright out there?"

"Yeah, mom," I said, "Guys, I think it's immature of you to still think Chad's the enemy when he is, in fact, _not_!"

"Since when are you all protective about him?" Grady asked.

"Since I figured out that I love him!" I said without thinking. I froze when the words hit.

"You _love _him? You love him?" Nico said, "What about our show, Sonny?"

"I love him," I said breathily.

"Yeah, you said that," Nico said.

I sat down, "I just said I love Chad Dylan Cooper. I think I'm going into shock…. Because I really mean it…"

Nico, and Grady stood up, "Well get over it," Nico said.

"I…love…Chad Dylan Cooper…" I said, mind still numb from those words which were still trying to make sense of themselves. I hardly heard what Nico said.

"Sonny, you need to pull yourself together and take that back," Grady said.

Then Grady and Nico all started laughing loudly. I looked at them questioningly. My family all looked at them, too.

"Wait a minute, you're joking aren't you?" Nico laughed.

"What? No I'm not!" I said.

"You have to be! You couldn't actually be in love with Chip _Dramapants _can you?" Grady laughed.

I stood up, "Wow, thanks for the support, guys," I said, almost surprised by their lack of happiness for me, "I should have known." And I walked out of the room and headed outside.

I sat on porch for awhile, my knees pulled up to my chin and tears were falling steadily out of anger.

Then I heard the door, open but I didn't look to see who it was.

"Sonny," her voice came.

"What do you want, Tawni?" I asked bitterly. Tawni sat next to me.

"Forget those two… they don't understand… I know, or I've known, you and Chad had liked each other," she said.

"Since when?"

"For a long time now… At least since the time when he used you and you told me he offered to hang out with you… and maybe even before that… I don't actually remember… But anyone who saw that talk show would know from what Gilroy showed everyone when you two went backstage!"

I jerked around to look at her, "There was a camera there? _What? _Gee, I wish I knew that. Now the whole world knows we told each other we liked each other."

"Actually, no… I took the remote from Gilroy and shut it off right before you said anything too revealing… You were still counting… Chad said two and a half, and then I shut it off… Gilroy turned it on as soon as you said that was easier to say than you thought it was easier to say whatever you said than you thought it'd be."

"Really? Thanks… Oh and speaking of Chad, is he still asleep?" I asked.

"No, he's awake. He woke up a bit after you slammed the front door… He wanted to come after you, but I stopped him and came out myself…"

"Oh, alright… I kind of do want to talk to him… about what I was saying earlier…" I said.

"Alright, I'll go get him," Tawni said, standing up and heading to go inside.

"And Tawni," I said, "Thanks."

She nodded and then went inside. A couple moments later Chad came out and I scrambled to my feet and threw my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his neck. He stumbled backwards a bit from the force of my embrace.

"Well, what was that for?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"I don't know… I just, I just might need a hug, I feel bad," I said.

Chad laughed and returned the embrace, "What's the cause of your unhappiness?"

"Nico and Grady are mad at me."

"And why is that?"

"I said… I said I love you…" I whispered. Chad seemed to freeze.

"Like, really love?"

I nodded.

"Wow…" he said. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at me with his soft, deep blue eyes, no longer smiling or anything, "Sonny… I love you, too…"

I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath caught in my throat, but I felt extremely happy.

"This is great," I said quietly, "But I don't know what to do about Nico and Grady… They think that you're the enemy… when I know you aren't."

"Is this what you want, Sonny?" Chad asked seriously.

"Yes, this is what I want."

"Well, if this is what you want, and those two _are _really your friends, they should be happy for you."

"It is what I want, Chad, I'm sure of it. And well," I took a breath, "if Nico and Grady aren't fine with it. I'll just have to deal with it. They can't choose who I like or not like."

"Sonny… if you can't get along with them, it would be kind of hard to work with them, right?" Chad asked.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked.

"Yours, Sonny, but I want the best for you. I don't want you to lose your spot on _So Random!_" Chad said.

"You really care about my show?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, because you're on it… if you weren't… I uh… wouldn't really care, and the past year or so would have been very different than how it has been," Chad said.

"Yeah… my life would be… pretty much the same as it was before I joined… me… in my small room… watching _So Random! _actually… both _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls…" _

Chad laughed, "You watched _Mackenzie Falls?_"

I blushed, "Yeah… I did… not too much… but that all stopped when I got to _So Random!" _

Chad nodded, "Ah, I see… so uh, how much is not too much?"

"About… About every episode until you made me get egg salad on my face and we made that musical chairs bet," I said.

"Yeah, uh, don't… don't ever mention musical chairs again… I won't ever play it… ever again," Chad said.

"Because you're afraid I'll beat you at it again?" I laughed.

"No!" Chad defended.

"Yes you are!" I sang.

"Am not!"

I started making chicken 'bawking' sounds at him.

"Sonny Munroe, do _not _even go there," he warned.

"Or what?" I said, 'bawking' even louder and more obnoxiously at him.

He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"That's what," he said, smiling at me.

"You didn't do that last time," I pouted.

"You would have slapped me if I did," he said.

"Yeah, I probably would have," I said.

"And that is why I choose now instead of then," Chad said.

There was silence and then Chad's expression turned suddenly irate.

"Which _Randoms _didn't like us?" he asked.

"Nico and Grady," I said.

Chad nodded, turned and walked inside. I followed him.

"So you two are back?" Nico asked.

"Apparently," I muttered.

"Look, you two!" Chad started, glaring at Nico and Grady, "I don't care at all what you think about me and Sonny being together!"

"What did you do, Cooper?" Nico asked.

"What?" Chad asked.

"You did something to Sonny, you twisted her mind to get her to be on your side!" he said.

"Okay just listen here you-" Chad started but I interrupted.

"Nico, _stop!_" I demanded, walking up to Chad and entangling my hand in his, "You or Grady, can't stop us from being together. And you can't kick me out of _So Random! _only Marshall can. And he never said _anything _about me not being able to date others from the shows. What if I dated someone from the _Teen Gladiators? _Hmm? How would you feel then?"

"Sonny, the _Gladiators _are different than the _Falls _because-…well…" Nico tried to think of something.

"Exactly. They aren't any different."

"The _Mackenzie Falls _people are snobs, Sonny," he argued.

"No, listen, _Mackenzie Falls _is another show in Condor Studios, Nico," I said, "And if you can't see that, or handle this, then you'll just have to deal with me and Chad. There's nothing you can do."

"Sonny-"

"No, wait, I'm not done. Nico, what do you see when you look at this?" I held Chad and mines hands, which were clasped together, up.

"I see one my enemy with my used to be best friend who's now betrayed me," Nico said.

I looked down a moment then back up at Nico, "Nico, please do not do this, I like you as my friend! And if you were my real friend, you would care about my happiness. I don't know if you know or care, but Chad makes me happy."

"I care unless _Chad _is involved, Sonny, I don't _like _him," Nico said.

"That is _it. _I have _had it!_" I said, dropping Chad's hand and walking up to Nico who stood up when I neared, "I want friends and family _only _in my house. If you can't deal with me and Chad, then you are not my friend let alone family!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked.

"Get. Out. Of. _My. _House," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Sonny," he started.

"_Now._"

"Come on, G," Nico said to Grady. The both of them looked up and walked past me, both giving me a dirty look before the left.

"Sonny, do you want me to talk to them?" Tawni offered.

"No," I said coldly, "Just leave them. They won't change their minds. And I don't care."

I sighed, "Chad, let's head back to the house, 'kay? Tawni, you can come, too."

"Alright, I'll come," Tawni said.

"Okay… but you should probably get dressed first," he said, gesturing to my pajamas.

"Oh… right… I'll be right back," I said and left to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter. It's short, but we want this story to last don't we?**

**I don't own: SWaC or Red Robin**

**When we got to **the house I introduced Tawni to everyone and Gabriella had asked where Nico, Grady and Zora were.

"I don't even want to _talk _about Nico and Grady. Zora's not here… still in California I guess," I said, not really sure.

"Why don't you want to talk about Nico and Grady?" Rick asked.

I went into the whole conversation about what had happened.

"What jerks. Can't they just be happy for you?" Gab asked.

"I don't know. They're difficult. They are so attached to the show and the grudge between _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _they have time to get to know anyone over there. Like the real Chad," I looked at him, "and realize what a great guy he can be."

Chad smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I looked over at Tawni and Rick who were flirting with each other and I smiled, "Well, it seems the two of them are getting along," I said, looking at Gabriella then up at Chad.

"Wow… never thought a girl would be like that around him," Chad said.

Gabriella sighed and looked at them, "I hope it doesn't last… You know, I should just ask him out," she said quietly.

"You know, you should! And you, me, Chad and Rick can go on a double date!" I said.

"That'd be fun!" Gab said.

"Yeah, fun…" Chad said drably, "A blast. You know what; I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Come on, Chad, I know you don't like Rick, but hey, it could be fun when I'm not the one Rick likes or is occupied with," I said.

"What if Rick doesn't even like Gabriella, I mean he's hitting it off with her pretty well," Chad said.

We all looked at the two again, who were laughing and joking around with each other.

"You might be right," I muttered to Chad.

Spinner then came over to us, "Alright, we have a large school part coming up soon and- wait, who are you?" he asked, looking at Tawni.

"I'm Tawni Hart from So Random! The show Sonny's on…" Tawni said.

"Are you in this movie?" Spinner asked.

"No…"

"Well if you want, we need extras, like I was about to say we have a big school dance in Summers and Moor and we need more people," he said, "So, Tawni, you can be in this movie if you want, do you have others from your show here?"

"Yeah I'll be in it! But… as for the others…" Tawni looked at me and I nodded the okay, "They'd love to. There's two of them, by the way."

"Alright, three down, a lot to go. I'm going to go look at some schools and see if we can use them," Spinner said.

"Wait, Spinner," Gabriella stopped him.

"Yes?"

She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, I'll think about it…. I like the idea though…. Alright, Rick, Gabriella, you two as your characters will be a pair for the dance." Then he left.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Rick who, expressionless said, "Alright."

She looked down. Disappointed. I blinked and sighed. I felt for her.

"So… anyone wanna go sit on the couch?" I offered.

Rick, Gabriella, Chad and Tawni all agreed so we headed over there and sat.

"So why again would Nico act like that?" Rick asked, "It seems a bit immature."

"Well… It's just the So Random and Mackenzie Falls rivalry, I think," I said.

"Here's my theory," Chad said, "He's jealous."

I laughed, "Jealous? Nico? Of you because of me? Wow. That's-that's… that could be right…. He could be jealous of you… Wait that would mean he…. Likes me," I said.

Me, Tawni and Chad all shuddered, probably at the thought of me and Nico dating. I know that's what I was shuddering about.

Then I rethought, "Actually… if you think about it.. it's kinda sweet," I said.

"Hahaha!" Tawni said. Then she frowned, "Do you remember when you last said that about GRADY?" She demanded.

"Good point…" And I shoved the thought aside.

I drummed my fingers on my legs out of boredom and the feeling of awkwardness when nothing was said.

Then Gabriella spoke, "So… Rick…?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I was thinking, since we're gonna be dates for the movie, we could all, you, me, Sonny and Chad, all hang out at a restaurant or something," she said.

"Like a… like a double date?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that," she said.

"Alright. I'll do it," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Yes! Thank you! So next Saturday?" she asked.

"Sounds good."

"Sonny, you can help find some nice places since you lived here," Gabriella said.

"Alright."

"Whoop. Eee," Chad muttered quietly.

I put my arm around his waist and leaned against him, "You'll have fun."

"Maybe," he muttered.

"You will."

"Well, right now, all I want to do is sleep, really," he yawned, "I didn't get much sleep on your couch," he chuckled.

I smiled and leaned more into him.

"So what places are good here?" Gab asked.

"Well there are not much different places than others… What about something I'm sure you've all had, like Red Robin or something."

"That sounds good to me," Chad said.

Rick and Gabriella agreed.

"Next Friday after rehearsal?" I suggested.

"Sounds cool," Rick and Gabriella said.

Chad stretched, "Sure," he said, yawning again.

"Chad, why don't you just head to bed or something?"

"Because it's early."

"Alright, fine," I said, "We should do something other than just eat."

"Like what?" Rick asked.

"Does everyone know how to ice skate?" I asked.

"I do," Gabriella said.

"I could skate circles around any of you," Rick said.

"Uhm… yeah, of course _I _know how to," Chad said.

I looked at him doubtfully, "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Umm, yeah!" he said nervously.

"Alright then. Red Robin and ice skating it is!"

"Ice skating first be good?" Gab asked.

"Yeah," I said, "So Friday?" I confirmed.

"Friday," Gab said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hayllooo! Haha, okay, here's the next chappie.**

**Oh and if anyone cares to help, I'm working on another story…. I don't have really anything planned except Sonny goes to Chad's house to meet his parents(no clue **_**why)**_** and everything goes wrong.**

**But just to anyone who wonders or cares, I actually have this whole thing written up, I've been working on it since October or November or something and just really finished it today….**

**I'm just releasing them spaced out and not all at once.**

**Next Friday  
Chad's POV**

I looked at the ice nervously and tried to keep standing on my skates. I hadn't tried to skate yet. I've never skated in my life. I just told that to Sonny so I didn't look…. I don't know why… I hated admitting I couldn't do stuff.

Sonny came up to me, "Chad, you ready to get on?"

"Uhm… sure," I said.

Sonny nodded and easily stepped onto the ice and skated off, "See you on the ice," she said as she skated off. Then Rick and Gabriella started skating. Neither of them had fallen and didn't look like they were going to.

And if I _did _fall… only Rick, Gab, and Sonny would see me…. We booked the place. Well, I did. I was popular enough to get the whole rink.

I took a deep breath and gripped the rail tightly as I put one foot on the ice. It seemed fine… so I put the other one on the ice and stood shakily on it. I pushed off with one foot and immediately slipped and fell right. On. My. Butt.

Sonny laughed and skated over to me, "Ouch," I muttered, flipping over and pushing myself sorely onto my knees. I tried to stand up but nearly fell again, but Sonny caught me.

"I thought you could skate!" she laughed, helping me up.

"I lied," I groaned.

She laughed and held my hand when I stood up.

"We'll start slow, okay?" she laughed.

I nodded.

We went slowly, and I tripped a couple times but soon got a hang of it. Then Sonny started spinning and skating backwards. I could get the backwards skating but I didn't want to try to spin. Then Sonny rejoined me and we talked and skated together. Rick and Gabriella were also having fun it looked like.

Sonny and I had it pretty well… that was until I skated right over a large dent in the ice, tripped and fell, pulling Sonny with me andshe fell on top of her.

We both winced when we fell, but Sonny laughed, "Didn't this already happen?" she giggled.

"Well, you were the one who fell and we were on solid land with horses, grass, and dirt," I groaned. Sonny got off me carefully and she stood up. I remained sitting on the ice. Rick and Gabriella came over to me and Sonny, "Well, you two look like you've had fun."

"Well, one of us will be sore tomorrow," I muttered, "I am not cut out for the cold slippery stuff. I'm a California guy.

"We all know that, Chad," Rick said.

"I'm programmed for remember lines, not gliding around on knife blades on frozen water," I said, standing up and skating over to a wall and holding onto it, having no wish to fall again, I carefully and slowly made my way out of the arena.

I didn't care how lame I looked doing that, I just wanted to be able to sit later.

I got off the ice and got my shoes off as quickly as possible and put them on the counter and the lady there put them away.

Sonny came over to me after a minute of me sitting by myself on a bench, "Sorry this hasn't been fun for you, Chad," she said, sitting down by me.

I sighed, "It's hasn't been not fun."

"Really?" she asked.

"No. Actually, this has been one of the worst mistakes I've ever made," I said.

"Well, Rick and Gabriella want to stay on a bit longer. Then we'll leave for Red Robin." 

**After the date **Gab, Rick, Sonny and I were all crashed on the couch at the house, exhausted and tired.  
Rick and Gabriella had seemingly grown closer, but not close enough to really be in a relationship. They were sitting by each other on the couch, but not touching, while by me, Sonny was leaning tiredly against me.

I checked my watch and saw it was close to eight thirty. I assumed Tawni had gone to where she and Nico and Grady were staying. Or she was staying. I doubt she would ever stay the same place Nico and Grady were.

I looked around at everyone. No one had said nearly anything since we got there. Spinner then came in to the living room, "Alright, I just got the perfect school booked for our school scenes," he said, "We start rehearsing those scenes Monday."

"Alright," Sonny said.

"Kay," I muttered. No one else said anything.

"Is something wrong?" Spinner asked.

"No, we're just tired, thanks," Sonny said.

Spinner nodded and left all of us.

"So I had fun today, Rick…" Gab said, "Did you?"

"Yeah," he replied, only paying half attention to her by the sound of his voice. He was looking at something on this side of the couch and I tried to look at what he was looking at and saw it was Sonny. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Rick, feeling protective, and I tensed subconsciously, and Sonny apparently noticed because she sat up and asked, "Something wrong, Chad?"

"No. Nothing at all," I replied, softly, looking at Sonny, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the head quickly, shooting a look at Rick as I did so.

He moved uncomfortably and put his arm around Gabriella who looked at Rick and smiled widely.

_**Poor girl is thinking the wrong thing right now… **_I thought, looking at those two. He was just being Rick. That wouldn't last between them.

Sonny sighed and closed her eyes as she rested against me and I looked at Rick with hostility.

It was awhile later and both of the girls had gone to their room and I hadn't taken my eyes off Rick the whole time.

"What do you want?" he asked after the girls had left.

"Stay away from Sonny," I said slowly and calmly.

"You can't make me. Plus, haven't we had this conversation before?" Rick asked.

"To an extent. Look, even if you are going to be so interested in Sonny, don't drag Gabriella into this," I said.

"And why can't I? If she's dumb enough to even think I _like _her, then that's her fault. I'm just acting! It's what I do! Since when do you care?" Rick asked.

"Because breaking girls' hearts is what _I _do!" I said.

"Then dump Sonny!"

"Everyone but her," I said dangerously.

"What is so different about this girl?" Rick asked.

"She's Sonny," I said, "She's my Sonny."

"And what makes her yours?" Rick asked.

"She told me she loved me," I said.

"Really?" Rick asked, not sounding surprised, "What did you say?"

"I told her I loved her," I said calmly.

Rick nodded once and then walked away from me.

I stood there, unmoving, grinding my teeth together slowly. Then my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, "Chad here," I answered. I froze and listened quietly to the person speak, filled with fear. I nodded wordlessly at times and felt a lump catch in my throat and I swallowed hard, but forced myself to say, "Alright." And I hung up, dropping my phone and falling backwards into the couch and rubbing my eyes.

"Chad?" someone said quietly.

Recognizing the voice immediately I jumped up and saw Sonny, "Sonny," I said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, "I heard what you said to Rick… And I'm just wondering… how much of that is true?"

"About half," I lied, the weight and demands of the one who called me, pressing down on me. This was the hardest thing to do.

"Which half?" Sonny asked.

"The first," I lied again.

"So you…"

"I don't love you, Sonny. I was acting. For publicity," I said, my voice cracking.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Sonny asked, looking panicky.

I took a deep breath, "Just get away from me," I said through gritted teeth.

She blinked and then turned around and walked away from me.

I sat back down on the couch and broke down, sobbing, burying my face in my hands.

"Very nice," a voice said from the opposite way Sonny went, "very well said."

"Why, Culsh?" I asked, not looking up.

"Because, Cooper. You took this movie away from me. And how? With cash. I wanted to be known more. This movie would do that. You had all the publicity any other person would kill to have. And why did you do this all? Jealousy. Because you couldn't take it how the script was written. Yes. You took my movie, I make you lose your girl. Fair and square. And I'll leave you alone. If you promise to keep away from the girl for the rest of the movie or at least until she loses interest," Ryan said.

I stood up and looked at him, "Fine!" I shot, "But that will do no good! Even if she loses interest, I'll keep trying, some other time after this movie! And there's no reason why I should listen to you!"

"Oh but there is," he said, "Look, I used to have your agent. He's knows plenty about you, he knows plenty about me. I know his number, I know him. We keep in contact. When I give the word, he'll come back to me. Why hasn't he now? You're more popular, he gets better profit from it. But you told me you'll make my life miserable if I didn't leave this movie. I was cowardly then. But your call; it made me stronger. Less afraid. Now Chad Dylan Cooper, if you do not acknowledge any of this. Your life will get bad. Yours and the girl's. Heed this warning, Cooper. I'll be around. I'm watching."

And Culsh left.

I stood there, feeling like I could vomit.

_**Why did I do that? **_I asked myself. _**I didn't have to listen to him.**_

And I felt myself too tired to think straight and I went to my room for the night, but didn't sleep.

It was morning. I was the last one up. Sonny stared coldly at me and I felt a stab of pain, guilt and sorrow when I saw Rick, looking at me smugly, his arm tightly around Sonny's shoulders.

I watched them before for a second, talking to one another, before I sat down on the couch sadly, filled with anger and confusion and a lot of regret. I do one stupid thing and Sonny leaves me. I should never have listened to him. Sonny is more important than fame. I was just too stupid to see that.

Then I heard Sonny say, "Rick, I'm going to my visit my family again soon; my dad just got back from the hospital and I want to see him. You can come, of course."

"Alright, cool," Rick replied.

I tried to tune them out by reading the newspaper when I saw an advertisement for So Random and MacKenzie Falls. I tossed the paper aside and sighed. Then Gabriella came and sat down by me, looking like she felt horrible.

"Something wrong?" I asked dully.

"Just look behind you for your answer," she replied with the same tone of voice as me.

"This is my fault," I said.

"It's not your fault, Chad," Gab said.

"It is. If I weren't here, everything would be better for everyone."

"Chad, don't say that."

Sonny and Rick had just left.

"It's true. If Ryan Culsh was here and I didn't get so jealous of any guy who gets near Sonny, I wouldn't be dead to her."

"You're not dead to her," Gabriella said.

"Trust me, I am," I said, sighing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Rick doesn't care about me. He just was acting the whole date," she said.

"He's a jerk," I said, "Sonny should have known better than to just run to Rick. She doesn't like him either. Well, she didn't. Apparently she does now."

"Well I don't have anything to do; we could rehearse a bit. I think there are a couple of lines between Derek and Wendy," Gabriella offered.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'm outlawed from Sonny's house now, so I suppose there's nothing else to do."


	14. Chapter 14

**All I have to say about that last chapter is- I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU CRY!  
*sigh* So anyway I don't own SWaC, but I dream about it all the time!  
So here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Sonny's POV**

I was in my room. Feeling miserable. I had already said hi to my dad and told him everything new with me, but I never spoke with much enthusiasm. I was broken. And Chad was the one who did that.

I had absolutely no idea why, though. I needed to talk to him. Something _must_ have been bothering him.

I took out my phone and dialed Chad's number. I waited, but it went to his machine, so I said, "I want to talk to you. Bye."

And then I put my phone away. Sighing and wiping my eyes which were watering up, I heard a knock on the door to my room and then Dallas came in.

"Sonny, you seem a bit distracted today. Mom was going to come talk to you, but I figured if it's guy stuff, then I should talk to you. So…?"

"It's Chad," I said.

"I almost figured that when you brought Rick here…. What's his damage anyway?"

"He's a jerk," I said.

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because Chad said he didn't love me and I didn't want to look-….. I don't know. I just don't know. He and Rick were fighting, and then Chad said he DID love me to Rick, but then when I asked him how much of what he said was true, then he….he said the first half, which didn't include the part where he said he loved me. His exact words were: 'I don't love you, Sonny. I was acting. For publicity.'," I said, tearing up now.

Dallas came and sat by me, "How was he acting earlier?"

"He was fine, except that he was mad while ice skating- he kept falling down a lot," I said, "He just seemed tired, and probably mad because of Rick."

"I'd give it time, Sonny," Dallas said.

I nodded, "I need to get rid of Rick."

"Alright, Sonny," Dallas said.

I walked out of the room and went to the living room where Rick was being picked on my Madison.

"Rick," I said nervously, standing in the doorway, "can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, man," Hunter said.

"What?" Rick asked him.

"That's her 'we have a problem' voice."

Rick rolled his eyes and got up and walked to me. I walked past him and went outside.

When we were both out there I said, "Rick, look, I'm not myself at the moment. And you and I can't be together."

"Why not?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Because we just can't. I'm still in love with Chad."

"Didn't he say he didn't love you?"

I nodded.

"Then get over him."

"No! I know Chad; and he just seemed distracted. Something was bothering him," I said.

"Fine, but if you keep holding onto this guy, you're going to get hurt!"

"Just leave, Rick, please. I need time alone."

"Fine, I will!"

"Fi-!" I stopped, a sharp pain stabbing me in the stomach from being reminded of…._him_, "Go, Rick."

And without him saying another word, he turned around and got in his car and left.

I stood there, irate, confused and slightly saddened. I pulled out my phone again and dialed Chad and when it went to his machine again I said, "Please, Chad. I _need _to talk to you. Please, Chad. _Please. _I miss you I need to talk to you._"_

I hung up and stood there on the porch, my eyes quickly tearing up now. There would be no way to stop the tears from coming now. A sob escaped from me and I sat down against the doorway, pulled my knees up to my chin and sat there crying.

Then I heard footsteps in front of me, but I didn't bother to look up until the person said, "Come on."

"Chad?" I gasped, looking up.

He held his hand out and I grabbed it, he pulling me up. I was about to embrace him, but his cold, icy and angry gaze stopped me.

"Sonny," he started, "I meant what I said. I'll take you back to the house if you want. But I meant what I said to you last night."

I noticed as he spoke his voice quavered several times and his eyes looked wet.

I nodded slightly, "Thanks, but I think I'll stay," I said sadly, looking away from him and going inside.

_**He doesn't love me. Or even like me anymore for that matter.**_

**Chad's POV**

I watched her go in. Miserable. Defeated(by Culsh) and destroyed. Wrecked. Abandoned. Heartbroken. And mad. All these things I felt were my fault. All of them. And I'm sure Sonny felt the same way from seeing her expression when I lied to her.

_**Why do I keep doing this? **_I asked myself. _**I don't have to listen to Culsh. I'm not sure if it's too late or not…**_

I got in my car and started it up and drove back to the house.

When I got there I saw Rick sitting on the couch looking sad.

I didn't care really, so I just went to the kitchen to eat something. But as I was walking to the kitchen, Rick said, "She loves you, you know, Chad."

"I know," I muttered.

He stood up and confronted me, "Then why'd you do that to her?"

"Look, I didn't want to!" I said.

"Then why'd you do it?" Rick asked.

"Because-!... I can't tell you. It's not easy to explain," I said.

"Well I have all day!"

"It's Ryan Culsh."

"You mean the kid you threatened to ruin his life?" Rick asked.

"Yeah him."

"What about him?"

"He's here. And watching us. Well… me and Sonny I think."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he got a confidence boost or something and awhile ago he told me that if I didn't do that to Sonny-… I was stupid. I listened to him."

"What else did he say?" Rick urged.

"He said if I didn't do that to Sonny, then he'd make both of our lives miserable. I did it out of trying to help her," I said.

"How could he do that?"

"We have, or had, the same agent," I said, "I did this to help Sonny. I don't want her life miserable."

"Well it is. Without you."

"You know, somehow I thought you two were a thing," I said bitterly.

"Gee, there's no need to snap! No, she broke it off today at her house saying that she was still in love with you. Chad, I have a crush on her and that won't change, but she doesn't like me! She likes you!" Rick said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Positive," Rick said.

I nodded and grabbed the keys to Sonny's car off the table.

"Where you going?" Rick asked.

"To Sonny's house of course."

"I'd give her some time," Rick said.

"No, time won't heal anything," I headed to the front door and when I got there, Culsh was by my car.

"Going somewhere, Cooper?"

"Yes," I scowled.

"Where?"

"Look, Ryan, I don't care what you say or try to do! You can't keep me away from Sonny. Ruin my life if you must, but leave her alone! She did _nothing _to you! I was the one who bribed Spinner to get here and threatened you to go away! Where'd the confidence come from anyway?"I asked.

"Recent life experiences. And fine. Go. But don't expect to get off easily. I'll deal with you later," and he left.

After a moment of watching him leave, I jumped in the car and drove to her house… or sped to her house…

When I got there I banged on the door.

Hunter opened it, "Cooper?"

"I need to talk to Sonny."

"Dude I don't know if she wants to see you," Hunter said.

"I don't care I need to see her!" I said, slipping past him.

**Sonny's POV**

I heard Hunter and some shouting, but didn't care who it was. I sat there on the couch in a blanket, watching the TV miserably.

Then someone came into the room, "Chad!" I gaped, "why are you back?"

He moved slickly up to me and I stood up. He stood close to me and ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me close, "I'm so sorry, Sonny."

"Chad wha-?" I started, but he put his hand gently to my lips to shush me, but then moved it to the side of my head, twisting his fingers in my hair slightly.

"Shh, Sonny, I'll explain later," he said.

I nodded, and my eyes started tearing up.

"Sonny?" he asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and, feeling an odd feeling of complete happiness, crushed my lips against his hard and passionately, never wanting to leave him and I pressed up close to his body.

He kissed me back and then, forgetting there was all of my family in the room, heard someone clear their throat and I jumped, startled, away from him and looked around at everyone and then looked down nervously.

"Oh um… hi… Sonny, can we talk somewhere more private?" Chad asked.

I nodded and we went outside, "So tell me, Chad, what was wrong earlier?" I asked.

"Ryan Culsh happened," he said.

"What?" I asked. And he explained.

I frowned and Chad said, "Sonny, I only did it because he said he was going to ruin your life. And mine, and I didn't want him to do that! So I lied to you. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. And it wasn't even the right thing. I'm so sorry, Sonny. But now… He'll still try to ruin at least my life. But I don't care."

"How do you think he will?" I asked.

Chad sighed, "We had the same agent. He's my agent now, but he was Culsh's agent. Probably with the press or something. Words only, most likely. I think I can deal with that. If I just ignore it."

I nodded.

"I'm really sorry, again," Chad said.

"You're forgiven. Only if you let me kiss you again," I said.

He smiled and said, "Of course."

So I stretched up and kissed him again, wrapping my arms tightly around his back. Chad slowly moved his hands to my waist and then gripped me tighter and closer.

I moved my head down, breaking my mouth away from his and said, "This is awkward out here."

"Well there are more people inside than out who'd be watching us," Chad said, half smiling.

"Still awkward," I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Come away with me," Chad said suddenly, no longer smiling.

"What?" I asked, startled, feeling it a bit hard to breath then.

"Run away with me!" He repeated.

"What, Chad? No, not now! Why?"

"Sonny, I love you, I don't ever want to lose you or hurt you or anything ever again!" Chad said.

"Chad," I said quietly, "not today. Not now. We're too young. We have a whole world ahead of us and I don't want to miss any of it."

Chad nodded and looked down, a bit sad looking and then he looked up and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, really."

"It's alright," I muttered, "Anyway, Nico, Grady, and Tawni are coming over probably soon, and you can stay or leave, doesn't matter."

"Aren't you and Nico still fighting?" Chad asked.

"Nico and Grady are going to be hanging out with Hunter, I think," I said, "….Run away with you, wow," I added after a moment feeling dizzy.

Chad looked down, slightly embarrassed it seemed.

"It's not a bad offer Chad, trust me, it's just too soon. I mean, if we were married or something, why not, but we're too young," I said quickly before adding, "and I love you too, Chad."

I smiled and embraced him momentarily before he said, "You know what? I'm definitely staying here."

I let go of him, "Alright. Let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

"Not too cold," he muttered, while eyeing me.

I gave him a look and pushed him in front of me as we walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

**So a shorter chapter this time, but here you go, I won't be able to update until after four PM west coast time, so this is all ya got for the moment. ;P**

**ANYWAY I don't own SWaC.**

**Read and Review!**

**Chad's POV**

Tawni and Sonny had been in her and Dallas's room while me and the other guys in the house were watching football and Sonny's mom, who came out from the kitchen, said, "Could someone go get Sonny and Tawni?"

I stood up immediately and volunteered and I walked to Sonny's room and then stopped, hearing a bit of what the girls were saying: "Then he asked me to run away with him!" I heard Sonny say.  
"Well what did you say?" Tawni had asked eagerly.  
"No, of course!" Sonny replied.  
"Did you mean it?" Tanwi asked.  
Sonny didn't reply right away, and I chewed on the inside of my cheek anxiously, waiting for her answer.  
"Well… I wanted to say yes… But we're not old enough," Sonny sighed, "maybe some other day… preferably when we're married."  
"When? So you're sure you're going to marry him?" Tawni asked.  
"What? Well, not for sure… but I like him, Tawni. I like him a lot," Sonny said, "In fact… I'm in love with him."  
I smiled.  
There was no other conversation on that topic, so I knocked, "It's time to eat," I said, then walking away quickly.

I felt odd and hardly tasted the food Mrs. Munroe had made. I was also unaware of the people who kept looking back at me. I only could think about what Sonny had said. It wasn't much. She had already told me she loved me, but hearing her say it so true to Tawni, it made me feel numb in an odd, yet happy way.  
I was quickly brought back into the real world when I felt a wave of tingles rush through me. I sat up straighter and turned to the source.

"Chad? Are you feeling alright?" Sonny asked me, not removing her hand from my shoulder.

I shrugged, "I guess."

Sonny just looked at me concernedly.  
I sighed and looked at my food, not feeling very hungry anymore. Then I sighed.  
"You know what? Thank you so much, for having me over, but I'm not feeling too well and it's getting late," I said, standing up, "Thank you again and I'll see you later."

I turned around and walked out of the room and when I went to get into my car, I heard Sonny say, "Chad?"  
I turned to look at her and then smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too well," I said.

"Well, my mom's cooking isn't the greatest-"  
"No, it's not the food," I said, "I'm mainly just tired."

Sonny came up to me and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulders.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You looked like you needed it," she replied, stepping away from me.

"Well it did help a bit," I said, giving her a hinting look.

"You aren't getting a cold are you?" Sonny asked.

I smiled, "No. No I'm not getting a cold."

She nodded and then stepped close to me, grabbing my hands before she kissed me.

I dropped her hands and then wrapped my arms around her waist, and she moved her arms around my neck and I turned us around and moved forward Sonny's back was close to the car, and I pushed her closer.

Then I felt her stiffen and she broke away from me, leaning against the car, both of us breathing heavily, and she said, "Let's not push it…. I'll be right back."

I watched her vanish into her house momentarily and then shortly came back to me, "Mind if I come back to the house with you?" she asked.

"Of course not," I said, opening the door to the passenger's side and Sonny got in. I got in the driver's seat and we drove to the house.

It was hours later. And there was nothing to do.

"So?" I said.  
"So?" Sonny said.  
"So?" Rick said.  
"So?" Gabriella said.  
We all sighed at the same time. There was nothing to do. Then Gabriella said,  
"Wanna practice lines?"  
"Not really," Rick and I muttered. Sonny just blew her bangs out of her face.  
"This is lame," she muttered.  
"I second that," Rick said.  
"I mean, it's Saturday! We should do _something!_" Sonny said.

"Like what?" I moaned.

"I don't know," Sonny shrugged.

We sighed again.

"This is so irritating," Sonny moaned, standing up.

"I second that," I said.

"That's my line," Rick said.

"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Is not."  
"Is t-"

"Will you two stop?" Sonny asked, folding her arms.

Rick and I said nothing.

"Rick, we have an exchange between our characters, do you want to practice?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," he gave in.

She nodded and grabbed a couple of scripts off the table and tossed one to Rick.

I stood up and grabbed the keys to Sonny's car off the table.

"Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"We're going out."

"What?"

"Going out. We won't be out long," I said, "Plus the weather isn't that bad at the moment."

"Are you kidding? It's _freezing _out!" Sonny said.

"But it is dry," I pointed out.

"You're not going to be outside are you two?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep," I said.

"What?" Sonny said.

"Double up on coats, and grab some blankets. It's nice out. Cold, but pretty. And earlier I drove by some where I want to show you," I said.

Sonny nodded, "But if we freeze to death, I'm blaming you."

I smiled and Sonny and I got things ready to bring with us.

When we got there, Sonny let out a gasp and I smiled as I parked.

We got out, bundled up in blankets and coats, and Sonny looked out at the lake, sparkling with the reflection of the stars, ahead of us.

"Chad this is…. This is beautiful. Isn't it the prettiest thing you've seen?" she asked.

"No," I said plainly. She looked at me questioningly and I kissed her forehead and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and she smiled.

We looked at the scenery, talked a bit and then we sat down in front of the lake, both of us resting against the tree. And after that, then next thing I remembered was hearing a loud 'MOO!'. I groaned and blinked against the sunlight and looked at the sleeping figure next to me and groaned again, seeing as, we stayed out all night. The 'mooing' continued, so I reached my arm around Sonny, who was sleeping with her head on my chest, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked to see it was Spinner calling, so I answered.

"Munroe?" Spinner asked from the other line.

"No, it's Chad," I said, sounding strained.

"Where are you?" he demanded angrily.

"Outside by a lake," I said, shivering slightly. It was chilly this morning and frost had set on the ground.

"Well get over here immediately-wait, where's Munroe?"

"Sleeping," I said, yawning.

"Well wake her up and get your sorry selves down here!" he yelled, furious and I held the phone away from my ear and then hung up, tucking the phone back in Sonny's coat pocket.

Then she shifted and then moaned, stretching and pressing herself closer into me, awake now.

"Good morning, Sonshine," I said.

"Morning," she said, relaxing for a bit before sitting up quickly, "It's morning!"

"Yes it is," I said.

"We stayed up all night!" She said.

"Yes we did," I said, frowning slightly.

She reached in her pocket for her phone, but I stopped her.

"Sonny, Spinner called while you were asleep, I answered it. And we should probably get back to the house really soon, or we'll be in more trouble than we already are," I said.

Sonny nodded and we both stood up and we picked up our blankets and got in the car.

While we driving, first in silence but then Sonny said, "Chad, you know, I had a lot of fun last night. I actually don't even mind falling asleep like that," she said. I looked at her and saw she was smiling a bit. I smiled back at her and said, "I had fun, too."

"So… thanks," She said nervously.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

We didn't say anything else as we headed to the house and when we got there, we got a long lecture from Spinner, "What you have done was irresponsible, stupid, and you had everyone worried that you were, killed, captured or worse!"

"Gee, this is like getting a lecture from my dad," I whispered to Sonny.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Spinner glared at us before continuing, "Because of you two's irresponsible behavior, these new rules will be put into used _immediately:_

One: Everyone will be present at this house by ten PM, accept for Sonny on Fridays and Saturdays when she is allowed to be at her family's house.

Two: Everyone will be in their own rooms when they go to bed.

Three: You will report to me wherever I say, whenever I say.

Four: If anyone is out of this house past two AM at the most, will be punished, unlike, as the first rule, it is only Sonny at her house on Fridays and Saturdays, and I _will _check in at your house to see if you're there.

Is that clear?" Spinner finished.

"Yes," everyone muttered miserably.

"Good. Now tomorrow at seven AM sharp, you will all report at this school," and Spinner gave us all directions, "And Munroe, get your friends and give them these," he handed Sonny three sets of the same thing he gave us, along with a few other things.

"True," I said then paused for a moment, "I really do love you Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad."

We sighed, "Are you ready for tomorrow's rehearsal?" I asked.

"Yes! I am totally ready!" Sonny said.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter. ='( *tear* Oh well….. Enjoy it! **

**And here's a little voting thing: Should I make a sequel? Yay or Nay? And if so, if you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**Three Weeks later**

It was the last day of filming. After this we'd be completely done with the movie. We were excited, but sad. When everyone was waiting for me to get into the van I ran into Culsh when I went back into the house for something I forgot.

"So this is your last day?" he mused.

"Your plans to ruin me didn't work to well did they?" I asked, looking for the thing I forgot.

"I must say, it hasn't been easy, and you are very hard to trash talk you," Ryan said.

I found what I was looking for, then turned to Ryan, "What are you saying?"

"You won," Culsh said, before walking out of the house the back way.

I stood there. Then I heard impatient honking and I sprinted outside and got in the van and we headed to the high school and we got dressed for the part and got in position for the shoot.

The cameras started rolling and Sonny and I headed into the gym for the school dance and we both went into actor mode.

Sonny and I as our characters didn't say much. It has been Amanda's idea to go to the dance, but Derek had been just as enthusiastic about it.

A song by Ashley Tisdale started playing, Crank it Up, if I wasn't mistaken. It was a nice fast dancing song, and our characters started to dance. It was busy, people eating some of the snacks which were put out and others drinking, but most of them, dancing.

It had been awhile(an hour or so)later and then slow songs started and I walked up to Sonny and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and took her hand in the other and then had a flashback of our dance at Condor Studios. I inhaled and then exhaled and said as Derek, "Who would have imagined this? We've been friends forever and now look where it's gotten us."

"Amazing isn't it?" Amanda replied, resting her head on Derek's shoulder, "But it's still a bit awkward."

"Nah," Derek said, smiling, he and Amanda swaying back and forth in the center of the dance floor.

"Look at them," Wendy said to Jeran as they danced together. They both looked at Derek and Amanda, dancing and whispering slowly to each other.

Jeran sighed, "Yeah, they look nice together. But look at us. Dates at the dance," he chuckled.

Wendy smiled and moved closer to Rick and kissed him, "I've always liked you, you know?"

"I've known," Rick said, "I've liked you, too." And he kissed her.

Amanda and Derek had watched Wendy and Jeran before the turned and smiled at each other.}  
Our character's talked a bit more and then me and Sonny, as Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Amanda while she hooked her arms around his neck and they kissed.  
And as we did, nothing could ever be more perfect, I thought, everything about us fit perfectly: The way her body fit perfectly close to mine, the way our lips moved together. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…  
…So I thought…  
Finally, and for the last time, Spinner yelled 'Cut!' and me and Sonny held that position for a moment before she let go of me and put her head on my shoulder again and sobbed softly. I was confused why at first, but then realized that this was the end of the movie. All these months had blended together and here we were.

I sighed and hugged Sonny and then Spinner came over to us and Sonny stepped away from me and stood by my side.

"Well, you all did wonderful!" Spinner announced, "Cooper, I was iffy about hiring you, because I don't ever take bribes."

I froze.

"But with you, I'm glad I did. Not only can I get myself a new TV, but I got myself a good actor, too,"  
he finished then walked away.

I stood there, shocked.

Sonny looked shocked, and also hurt. I opened my mouth to explain, "Sonny, I-"

"You _bribed _him?" She gasped and laughed once, out of shock and moved so she was standing in front of me.

"Sonny listen- I had no chance of getting in unless-" I tried to speak.

"Chad, _no!" _Sonny said, "I thought you auditioned and got in fair and square!"

"I did audition, but-"

"But you _didn't _get in fair and square, you bribed! How much?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"How much did you bribe Spinner with?"

"It's doesn't really matter…" I said.

She stared hard at me.

"Two thousand and four hundred dollars," I said.

Sonny's mouth dropped, "Two thousand and for hundred? Why?"

"Because, Sonny! I _love _you! If anyone else was in this movie- I could not handle it!"

"Don't speak to me anymore!" Sonny said, putting a hand up in front of me.

"Sonny, please," I started miserably.

"Just go away, Chad!" she said, turning around.

I blinked once and left the school, walking back to the house which was a half an hour walk.

When I got there I immediately tired to get the next plane leaving for California.

Unfortunately the next plane was in a week. That meant seven painful days of not speaking to Sonny at all, I was certain.

The last day eventually passed and Sonny and I hadn't spoken at all. She had been at her house the whole time, but I left a message for Sonny saying I was leaving, would see her back in California, and that I missed her and I wished we could talk.  
But before I left, there were a few things I needed to do. I found Rick and said,  
"You know, I'm sorry for all the rough times we've had. It wasn't that bad working with you, really."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rick said, "So you're back off to California now?"

I nodded.

"What about Sonny?"

"I don't know. We haven't spoken."

"You seriously _bribed _Spinner just for Sonny?"

I nodded.

"Wow… Well she'll come around."

"How'd you know?"

"She loves you. And I'm happy for you… but girls, man, they are hard to please huh?" he laughed.

I smiled, "Yeah and good luck with Gabriella."

"What?" Rick asked, frowning.

"Dude, she's crazy for you," and I grabbed my luggage and headed out the door, only to hear Rick yell,

"She is not!"

**Sonny's POV**

I sat on the couch, my eyes red and irritated from tears. That boy just made me feel a rainbow of different emotions. But now I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself for being mad at him. It was actually nice of him to do what he could, just because he liked me so much, but bribing went a bit far.

There was knock on the door and I got up and answered the door and saw Nico there, "Nico," I sniffed.

"Sonny, I-" he looked at me, "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He was silent for a minute before he asked, "Can I come in?"

I nodded and we went inside and we sat on the couch.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry about the time when I yelled at you and Chad about being together. The truth is, I've always liked you. Since the first time we met, but I won't get mad at you two anymore. I still don't like the fact you two are together, but I won't openly get too mad at you two."

"Aww, Nico, that's so sweet," I smiled, then after a moment, frowned, "Well I've messed up with Chad… I really want to make it better, but he leaves for California today and-"

"Go to the airport then," he said.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm sure he was getting the next flight and that leaves in over two hours. It takes less than an hour and a half. I' sure you can catch him."

"I don't know..." I said.

"Go. Now. I'll explain to your parents where you've gone and why. Oh and Grady apologizes, too."

"Thank you. To both of you," I said.

"You're welcome," Nico said.

I smiled and quickly went outside, got in the car and drove off.  
**Chad's POV**

So there I was, at the airport walking through the crowds, not feeling the happiest, knowing I wouldn't see my Sonny for awhile. I tried to keep my identity hidden from everyone here so I could avoid being swarmed and missing my plane, though it had around forty five minutes until the passengers were supposed to be on it. I was just killing time until then.

Then I heard someone yelling for me and I turned slightly and saw Sonny rushing towards me. She ran right into me without a word and I stumbled slightly and then she threw the glasses and hat I was wearing off and kissed me passionately. More so then I had expected… especially in public.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I said in between breaks of the kiss.

"I am," she said, pausing before kissing me more.

I heard someone yell 'get a room' and I stopped Sonny from kissing me anymore.

"Chad I'm sorry. I'm still _very _mad at you for bribing Spinner and I hope you never do that again, but Chad, I love you and I don't want to be away from you."

"Sonny, don't apologize," I said, "I shouldn't have bribed anyway."

"Okay, but I still overreacted," Sonny said.

Sonny shifted slightly and then said, "Just don't ever bribe anyone again 'kay?"

"Well, I don't think I can promise that. At least I would never ever bribe _you _with money," I said.

"What would you bribe me with then?" she asked.

"We were just doin' it a moment ago before someone told us to get a room," I said and Sonny smiled.

"And we should make an agreement: If we ever get a part in a movie that involves kissing, we won't get jealous of each other and keep away, unless we _audition fairly _and not bribe," Sonny said.

"Deal. But what if the person casting the people is the opposite gender? Can we flirt to get in?" I asked.

"No!" Sonny said sharply.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Fine," she said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," she said then she kissed me once more before the intercom sounded saying that my flight was leaving in half an hour.

I broke the kiss off and said, "We should probably hurry if we're getting you on that plane. That is what you wanted right?"

"Actually… I was thinking, Chad, what if we stayed in Wisconsin longer?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Sonny nodded.

I smiled, "Well of course."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, of course," she added quickly.

"Of course I want to," I said.

"Alright then. You can stay at my house," she said, "You can probably sleep on the couch or in Hunter's room on the floor…"

"We'll decide when we get there," I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, turning, and walking the opposite direction.

"Good," Sonny said. I continued to smile, knowing what was coming,

"Good," I said.

"Fine," Sonny said.

"Fine," I said.

"Good."

"So we're good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, Sonny, we're _beyond _good," I said, kissing the top of her head quickly before we continued towards the entrance of the airport.

**YAYYY! More lame movie lines. ;P Okay, so I think I've cleared up mostly everything important… if I forgot anything, please let me know! Alright, and I'll explain them and PLEASE review this chapter!**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
